santa santorun, minerva athena
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: arayashiki, harakiri, 2 piezas del rompecabezas que sin querer, les abrieron las puertas, el mal se acerca, el yo pasado que en un tiempo destronó a su civilización regresa, cada uno debe hacerse cargo de sus demonios ¿lo lograrán? o simplemente, la tierra cambiará de mando y todos arrazarán con todo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras!espero todas anden genial, feliz agosto ¡acá hay!¡otro proyecto!.

Este iba a ser el primer fic de santa santorun, pero, como ya vieron, fue el de Poseidón, la serie santa santorun, contará en un principio con los capítulos de:, Poseidón y Athena, si hubieran mas, los notificaré.

¡espero les guste esta nueva idea!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que se diviertan y expandir la serie Hades lo mas que pueda.

Santa santorun, Minerva-Athena.

Prefacio.

Después de los juegos del hambre, al maravilloso estilo de Ares, de todos esos conflictos, sufrimientos y sustos, la paz había reinado durante mucho tiempo, los santos hacían sus vidas, los niños crecían y todo era paz y felicidad en el maravilloso planeta tierra.

Todos los dioses se integraban poco a poco a la vida civil en el mundo, pues era bien sabido que una vez acabado el proceso de renovación del protector del planeta, cualquier otro panteón podía querer agenciarse el mundo, por lo tanto, dioses y guerreros se preparaban para estos menesteres.

Una hermosa adolescente de 18 años, caminaba por las calles de Valencia evitando cuanto charco había en su camino –llueve a cántaros, el cabriales se innunda, pero tenemos patria. Bufó la muchacha, una chica que iba pasando rió –te quejas demasiado, querida Verushka. La rubia ojos azules, miró a la peli rosa, de ojos morados - ¡hay Cynthia!¡me asustaste!. Exclamó –lo siento,pensé que me habías sentido. La primera negó un poco rosada –no, iva pensando en los infinitos charcos de agua que hay. La segunda rió –eres tu la que no has querido cambiar de país, podríamos estar en donde quisieras. La primera repitió el gesto de la segunda –aquí soy feliz. Cynthia bufó –entonces:salta tus charcos con alegría y no te quejes. Verushka le sacó la lengua a Cynthia - ¿viniste para incordiarme?. Preguntó Verushka –la verdad no, Sirio me mandó. Verushka la miró extrañada.

¿Por qué te mandó Sirio? No lo entiendo. Dijo pensativa.

-ya sabes como es ella, tiene un mal presentimiento. Dijo Cynthia, Verushka suspiró.

-ajá ¿y mis ángeles?. Preguntó –si no sabes tu donde están. Dijo Cynthia, Verushka puso los ojos en blanco.

-no lo se, ya sabes que Touma debe estar con su hermana, después de haber finaizado el entrenamiento y Odiseo y Tseo. Cynthia celebró.

-pues, disfrutando de la vida ¿Qué otra cosa si no estarían haciendo?. Preguntó.

-eso mismo, me pregunto yo. Dijo Verushka cuando delante de ella, vio a una joven, blanca, de cabellos morados y ojos morados medianoche, Cynthia se puso delante de Verushka, llamó su cosmos plateado, se vio una caja de Pandora, con unas lunas, en sus 4 faces, en el hueco de las lunas, había un cristal rojo, la armadura plateada con adornos rojos la cubrió, una tiara que protegía su frente, con una luna creciente en la misma, detrás, un arco.

-vaya, vaya, Cynthia de Fobos. Dijo la voz de la mujer, Verushka sufrió un estremecimiento, la conocía,claro que si, era la gemela de Athena.

-Minerva. Dijo con voz ahogada, la aludida sonrió.

-así es, soy Minerva y he venido a acabar contigo. Dijo - ¡no lo permitiré!. Exclamó Cynthia, cuando vio, a una chica, sus cabellos marrones y ojos verdes, solo hablaban de su dulzura aparente, era muy hermosa, la chica le sonrió, Verushka y Cynthia, sintiero real terror, cuando vieron a la muchacha, con la que, evidentemente era la versión femenina de la armadura de escorpión.-

Me retracto, Sirio tiene buen ojo. Dijo Cynthia - ¿lo dudas?. Preguntó Verushka.

-por algo es la jefa de todas ustedes. aÑadió, se vio un destello plateado mas y apareció Sirio, una morena espectacular, con ojos negros razgados, cabello largo, su armadura plata con rosa, era todo un espectáculo.

-así que, serán 2 cazadoras contra una sola santa. Dijo Minerva.

-vete por favor, no queremos pelear contigo. Dijo Verushka, Minerva rió.

-pero nosotras, si queremos acabarte, Ana, masácrala. Ordenó Minerva como si nada.

-a la orden ¡restricción!. Verushka y Cynthia quedaron paralizadas.

\- ¡luz de luna!. Invocaron a coro Sirio y otra desconocida, una negra hermosa, de ojos tan obscuros como la primera, cargaba otra armadura, plateada con rojo.

-así que tu, eres Yarabisai de deimos. La negra espectacular asintió.

-y tu, estás perdida. Dijo mientras sacaba el arco y apuntaba a Minerva, pero se vio un destello escarlata.

-no vas a tocar a mi señora, yo sola puedo con ustedes 3. dijo Ana de escorpión.

\- ¡Cynthia!¡toma a la señorita y vete!. Exclamó Sirio, la muchacha, ni discutió le tomó la mano a la rubia y salieron en veloz carrera en un destello plateado.

En el medio del amazonas, se encontraba un hermoso santuario hecho de plata, las chicas que estaban allí, vestían todas de plata y rosa, pues, esos eran los colores de su diosa, todas reían y disfrutaban.

-esta es una paz increíble. Dijo Stella de Adrasea, una chica con los cabellos cortos color vino y los ojos rojos –ah, si, lo único malo, son los ángeles, que no nos prestan atención. Dijo Morgana de aitne, una chica morena, de cabellos y ojos azules.

-todo porque son los protectores de las fases de la luna. Dijo la siguiente, pelirroja de ojos rosados.

\- ¿eso te molesta Oriana?. Preguntó Stella –no, pero me parece que por eso, se creen mas que nosotras. Dijo Oriana.

-ya quisieran, ser tan importantes como nosotras. Dijo Morgana, vio el destello plateado, a Cynthia aparecer con Verushka, todas se pusieron de pie.

-nos emboscaron en la cidad. Dijo por fin la diosa rubia.

\- ¿Quién?. Preguntaron todas.

-Minerva. Dijo Cynthia, justo antes, de recibir una flecha dorada con una punta azul en el centro del pecho, todas voltearon hacia el lugar de donde había venido la flecha, con el arco aún tenso,y sonrisa maliciosa, se hallaba una pelimorado pastel, ojos rosa pastel.

\- ¿Quién eres tu?. Preguntó Verushka - ¡Stella!¡no!. exclamó Oriana.

\- ¡trueno de Júpiter!. Lanzó Stella una vez, hubo llamado a su armadura plateada,su destello lunar.

\- ¡Cynthia!¡por que acabaste con Cynthia!. Preguntó Verushka al borde de las lágrimas, con su fiel guerrera en brazos.

-porque así debía de ser, soy Siltry de sagitario y mis compañeras y yo, vamos a acabar con todas ustedes. Dijo con maldad.

\- ¡alineación de los planetas!. Lanzó hacia Morgana y Oriana, que no tubieron tiempo de defenderse, Verushkha dio un grito de horror.

\- ¡detente por favor!¡no las lastimes!. Suplicó.

\- huya señorita Artemisa!¡huya!. rugió Stella corriendo hacia la chica, enfundada en una armadura dorada y comenzando a pelear con ella.

-eres poca cosa para mi. Dijo Siltry - ¡tornado eléctrico de Júpiter!. Lanzó Stella, Siltry rió.

\- ¡poca cosa!¡toma esto!¡trueno atómico!. Lanzó hacia la muchacha haciéndola rodar, Oriana tomó la mano de Verushka y ambas, salieron en veloz carrera, Morgana se puso detrás de ellas para protegerlas, sintieron mucho frío, delante de ellas, una pelirroja ojos verdes esmeralda esperaba.

-así que: son ustedes las escorias, yo soy Mariana de acuario y voy a acabar con ustedes. Morgana se puso delante, Mariana sonrió.

\- ¡ataúd de hielo!. lanzó - ¡noooooo!. Chilló Verushka al ver a su cazadora atrapada, lloró mas si era posible, otra muchacha llegó, de cabellos negro violacios y ojos negros, le tomó la mano.

\- ¡vete Anggie!. Exclamó Oriana, la recién llegada empujó a su diosa y reiniciaron la carrera, mientras Oriana y Mariana, comenzaban una férrea pelea.

Las 2, siguieron corriendo, vieron a mas y mas cazadoras, a Ginebra de Amaltea, peliverde de ojos verdes y a su hermana Gabrielle de ananqué, que fuieron interceptadas por una chica rubia, de ojos azules, con la versión femenina de la armadura de aries.

-soy Rebeca de aries, y voy a acabar con todas ustedes ¡extinción de luz estelar!. Lanzó, pero las gemelas se atravesaron, recibiendo el rayo de lleno.

\- ¡nooo!. Gritó una vez mas Verushka –no tenemos tiempo para esto ¡vamos!. Exclamó Anggie corriendo mas y mas, siguieron el camino,cuando vieron a otra rubia, de ojos rosados, llevaba una rosa en los labios, sonrió de un modo dulce, pero aterrador.

-soy Belle de piscis, y ustedes, van a morir. Dijo maliciosamente, Anggie se puso en frente de la muchacha y comenzó la pelea, otra mano, tomó la de Verushka.

Vámonos, no hay tiempo. Dijo Beatriz de aoede, las 2, siguieron el camino, cuando escucharon un grito ahogado, Anggie caía, con una rosa blanca en el pecho, Beatriz empujó a Verushka y comenzó a enfrentar a Belle, Verushka sintió que alguien mas, la tomaba de la mano, una mano masculina.-

Odiseo. Dijo –vámonos mi señora. Dijo el ángel de luna creciente.

-no puedo abandonarlas. Dio la muchacha.

-ellas lo entenderán. Dijo el comenzando a elevarse, desde el cielo, se vieron otras 3 figuras que se unieron a ellas, 2 chicos mas y una chica, los 5 volaron hasta Grecia mientras abajo, la masacre continuaba.

Shaka despertó, con un grito, un horrible grito de agonía - ¡Cyyyynthiiiiaaaa!. Gritó el rubio bañado en sudor, sus lágrimas, comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, el zollosó, de tristeza y dolor, miró su reloj, eran las 3 de la mañana.

-Shaka. Llamó Aioria entrando como Pedro por su casa –ha muerto. Dijo Shaka.

-ha muerto y lamasacraron, la masacraron con una flecha de sagitario. Dijo el rubio continuando con su llanto, Aioria se quedó de piedra.

-iré por el maestro. Dijo, Shaka negó.

-tenemos algo mas importante que hacer. Dijo colocándose su armadura, sabía lo que había que hacer, Aioria, sin discutir, siguió a Shaka hasta la entrada del santuario, donde se vieron, 4 destellos plateados, los 2, miraron a los recién llegados, 4 ángeles, 3 chicos y una chica, en brazos de uno de ellos, se encontraba la diosa Artemisa, quien, estaba sumergida en una pena indescriptible.

Odiseo, Teseo, Touma y Aqua los 4 de: luna creciente, menguante, llena y nueva respectivamente, siguieron a los caballeros de virgo y leo hacia el salón del patriarca, donde un impaciente Shion, esperaba.

-Aioria, pensé que esto ya…había qued…por todos los dioses. Dijo levantándose, miró a la diosa, la tomó de los brazos de su ángel y la abrazó.

-señorita Artemisa mmurmuró el en los rubios cabellos de la joven.

-mis cazadoras, mis cazadoras. Zollosaba esta destrozada - ¿Quiénes fueron?. Preguntó Shion.

-la diosa Minerva, con las partes femeninas de sus santos. Dijo Touma, Shion asintió, miró a Aioria.

-manda a preparar una habitación para la señorita y sus ángeles, Aqua, por favor, acompáñame. Dijo el patriarca, la chica asintió y lo siguió al despacho.

-Shion. Llamó Odiseo –vayan a la punto 0, a ver sus heridas, si no las tienen, descansen, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. Dijo, los 3 asintieron y se fueron, Artemisa miró a Shion.

-por favor señorita, vaya y tome algo en las cocinas, luego reúnase conmigo en mi despacho. La chica no discutió, fue hacia las cocinas e hizo lo indicado, al llegar al despacho, Shion miró a Aqua.

-maestro. Dijo –hija, no tengo porqué pedirte nada, pero mi mensajera está de viaje y no quiero alertar a Minerva de que ya estamos enterados de su llegada, me sorprende que no haya venido acá primero, pero las parcas, sabrán lo que hacen, quiero que te asegures de que ningún dios ha sido visitado por ninguno de sus gemelos. La chica asintió.-

¿y una vez que tenga la información?. Preguntó.

-regresas acá, tras haber alertado del problema a los otros panteones. La chica asintió y se desvaneció en un destello de plata, Shion suspiró.

-esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada dijo el patriarca preocupado.

Saga, quien se había levantado por la conmoción, llamó a Aioros por la línea interna.

¿es verdad lo que sentí?. Preguntó –si no confías en tu cosmos. Dijo el sagitario.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Saga –arrazaron el santuario lunar. Dijo Aioros con calma, Saga sintió un dolor indescriptible.

-Aldebarán, Shaka. Dijo mientras colgaba, en un santiamén, el resto de sus compañeros salvo Aioria, estubieron en su casa.

-ajá, suéltenlo. dijo Afrodita.

-aparentemente, son malas noticias. Dijo Mu.

\- ¿Cómo cuales?. Preguntó Máscara –como las de que arrazaron el santuario de Artemisa en Venezuela. Dijo Saga, los demás asintieron y bajaron a la casa de tauro, donde Aldebarán, lloraba su pena, como si no hubiera mañana.

-Sirio. Dijo por fin Shura –Sirio era la prima de Alde. Dijo Milo.

-cuanto lo siento grandote. Dijo Camus, Mu le puso las manos en los hombros.

-deberíamos ir. Dijeron Shaka y Máscara a coro.

-deberíamos ir a ver que pasó. Agregó Afrodita, todos asintieron.

-tu deberías quedarte Alde. Dijo Mu suavemente, Aldebarán negó.

-no, tengo que ir a recuperar su cuerpo. Dijo Alde, todos lo miraron.

\- ¡no lo entienden!¡si no lo termino de asimilar!¡no podré comenzarlo a superar!. Exclamó.

-a veces, esas cosas no se superan. Dijo Camus en un susurro, Alde lo miró.

-eso depende de las circunstancias. Dijo –chicos, sin pelear. Dijo Saga.

-vámonos, tenemos que hacer entonces. Dijo Milo, los demás asintieron y se fueron en destellos dorados.

Zahorí, había sido llamada por Aioria, antes de partir en su misión a México, la diosa, tras arreglarse a la carrera, corrió hacia el despacho de Shion, donde estaba Artemisa sentada, contando todo lo que había pasado.

¡Artemisa!. Exclamó la joven corriendo hacia ella, la rubia se levantó y la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

-lo siento, lo siento mucho. Dijo –yo mas, puedes creerme. dijo la muchacha.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Athena, Artemisa contó, todo lo que había pasado.

-eso quiere decir, que estamos en problemas. Dijo Shion –si Minerva fue capaz atacarte, lo mas probable es que Selene esté con ella. Saory asintió.

-así, matarían 2 pájaros de un tiro. Dijo, Shion asintió.

-eso me temo, son 117 cazadoras, mas 4 ángeles, de mas, los nuestros, estamos en graves problemas. Dijo.

\- ¿Julián sabrá algo?. Preguntó Saory –no, no lo creo, pero si no lo sabe, lo sabrá. Dijo el peliverde.

-Shion… comenzó la pelimorada-es el dueño del planeta, no tardarán demasiado en atacarlo. Dijo el, las 2 chicas asintieron.

-señorita Athena, acompañe a la señorita Artemisa a dormir, lo necesita y luego, vuelva acá, tenemos mucho que conversar y una espera que hacer. Dijo el con calma, Saory asintió y fue a hacer lo pedido.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Oh si,calentando motores entrelazando todo, lamento si me tardo un poco, pero, ando asegurándome de no meter las patas, a nivel de línea temporal.

¡muchas gracas por leer!.

¡déjeenme saber su parecer!¡con un enérgico REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que vivamos mas y mas aventuras.

Viendo la masacre.

Los caballeros dorados, llegaron al santuario de la luna, la desolación que se sentía, era palpable, Mu tragó saliva, Aldebarán lloraba en silencio, Milo le palmeó el brazo para intentar reconfortarlo, Dohko, quien había estado al lado de Shaka, se adelantó para ver, Máscara le dio unas palmadas en el hombro al desmoralizado santo de virgo.

-las masacraron. Dijo Aioria en un susurro que rebotó por todo el lugar.

-así Shaka, Saga se aclaró.

-busquen supervivientes, no dejen nada sin mirar. Los demás asintieron.

-entendido. Dijeron calmados, Camus, los detuvo con una orden perentoria.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó Aldebarán –traje estos trozos de tela, para envolverlas. Dijo el acuario con calma.

-mortajas. Dijo Aioros, Camus extendió una, era una hermosa tela blanca, con el símbolo de una luna dorada.

\- ¿Cómo lo?. Preguntó Shura –hace 2 semanas, Aioros me dejó saber, que probablemente, necesitaríamos algo así, no me dijo el porqué. Aioros sonrió apenado.

-a nadie le gusta ser, ave de mal agüero. Dijo el sagitario tranquilo, los demás asintieron, cada uno, tomó un lote.

-bien, entonces, a comenzar el recorrido a fondo. Dijo Saga - ¿Cuánto tiempo estimas que nos tardemos?. Preguntó Máscara.

-6 horas, será mas que suficiente. Dijo Saga, todos asintieron repitiendo un gesto ya hecho, comenzando a moverse.

Camus caminaba solo por el lugar, mirando y tapando con unas telas que había traído los cuerpos, suspiró.

-Mu, tendrás mucho que teletransportar. Dijo con calma.

-así es. Dijo Mu con calma vía cosmos, Camus asintió y siguió su camino, las heridas variadas, una prueba de que eran todas ellas, habían ido a pelear.

-son escalofriantes, mas que nosotros, cuando éramos asesinos de Arles. Dijo el frcncés con calma, escuchó una risa.

-eso aparentemente, es verdad. Vio a una mujer, a una hermosa mujer, cabellos rubios, ojos rosados.

-tu debes ser la parte femenina de piscis. Dijo Camus –así es. Dijo la muchacha con una rosa en la boca.

-yo soy Belle de piscis, y tu, serás un cadáver cubierto de flores. Camus rió con suavidad, alzó las cejas.

\- ¿tu crees que voy a dejarme matar por ti copia barata?¡recibe el fuego de mi hielo!¡polvo de diamante!. Lanzó el onceavo guerrero hacia la muchacha, esta, levantó la mano para detener el ataque con su cosmos, pero, este se congeló, se partió en trozos de hielo.

-eres mortífero. Dijo ella –así es. Dijo Camus complacido.

-será mas divertido ¡rosas diabólicas reales!. Lanzó Belle, Camus saltó para esquivar.

\- ¡estalacmitas de acuario!. Lanzó el joven peliazul dándole de lleno a la chica, quese paró molesta, aún no había logrado romper su armadura, a Camus, eso no le extrañaba, ya que, una armadura no se rompía al menos hasta 1 hora después la pelea.

\- ¡rosa de la asficcia!. Lanzó Belle hacia Camus, el cual saltó para desviarse de la trayectoria, pero, comenzó a toser compulsivamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. Se preguntó Camus entre toses –es como si me hubiera ahogado con agua, maldita sea. Dijo, Belle rió.

-hay caballero de acuario, las rosas de la asficcia, hacen eso, asficciar, pero cuando no logran impactar al objetivo, su pólem los ahoga imcapacitándolos, no hay forma de que te la quites, eres un caballero dorado de aire, no tienes agua. Camus tosía, tosía y tosía, parecía que tubiera un ataque de asma.

-eres…copcopcocopcopcopcop…una…copcopcopcopcopcopcopcopcopcop…maldita. Logró decir.

-puede. Dijo la muchacha con una rosa blanca en la boca.

-pero yo estaré viva,y tu,mi querido caballero, serás un cadáver con todas las vías respiratorias, cerradas por el polém de mi flor, aunque un poco mas lentamente, pero así será. dijo la muchacha triunfante.

-ri…rio d…rio de ac…¡río de acuario!. Lanzó Camus, dejó una esfera de cosmos, emitiendo el río y se lanzó en su interior, junto con Belle, el rió al salir, ella lo miró escandalizada.

-veo que tu cultura es muy pobre. Dijo Camus con jactancia –espero sepas, que la palabra acuario, proviene del agua, si, es verdad, soy un santo del viento astral, pero mi elemento primordial, es el agua ¡touché!. Dijo el riendo, ella lo miró, no lo dejó congraciarse mas, se lanzó por el, para agarrarse a puños y patadas de los buenos y memorables.

Saga caminaba, por otro lado del santuario caído, sentía escalofríos de pensar, que así pudo haber quedado su santuario si hubiera sido invadido por un dios enemigo abiertamente hostil, pensó en todas las personas que habrían muerto, solo por estar atravesadas en el camino de los guerreros.

-incluso con eso, el destino fue generoso con nosotros. Dijo en voz baja, casi ni moviendo los labios, por temor a que la ofensa si la había, cambiara las cosas en el santuario.

-esto no era necesario ni justo, malditos dioses romanos, siempre queriendo causar terror. Escuchó una risa detrás de el, Saga se dio la vuelta.

-ya deberías estar acostumbrado al miedo. Dijo una mujer, de ojos morado medianoche y cabellos del mismo tono, Saga miró su armadura.

-soy Alen de cáncer. Dijo la muchacha –claro que no, eres Alen de capricornio. dijo Saga con su usual sarcasmo, ella rió.

-eres tan divertido Saga, lástima que deba matarte ¡ondas infernales!. Exclamó, Saga se plantó con firmeza.

\- ¡a otra dimensión!. Lanzó, Las ondas infernales, chocaron con un poderoso estruendo en contra del poder de Saga, Alen abrió los ojos.

\- ¿sorprendida chiquilla?. Preguntó el jacttancioso.

-no tanto como tu, cuando te mande al infierno. Dijo ella riendo - ¡huellas de sangre!. Lanzó, Saga intentó saltar, pero fue imposible, miró hacia abajo, detrás de sus pasos, estaban las huellas de sangre, se estaba formando un lago, donde el supuso sin ninguna duda, que se ahogaría sin remedio.

\- ¡vórtice dimensional!. Lanzó hacia Alen, la cual, ritó al sentir la caída libre.

-traga tierra, perra. Dijo Saga triunfante, siguiendo su camino, colocando las mortajas para sus amigas, que habían muerto de forma tan cruel.

Shura, caminaba mirando el alrededor, pensando en los centros de entrenamiento que había destrozado, solo buscando a sus enemigos, nunca inocentes, debían haber dejado a las cazadoras con vida, después de todo, solo debían haber ido por los guerreros de las fases lunares, pero no así, así no era como se hacían las cosas, así no, con tanta zaña, con tanto amor por el dolor.

-son unas. Dijo por fin el santo de capricornio.

-no creo que seas tan santo, después de todo, eres un asesino como nosotras. Dijo la rubia detrás de el, Shura se dio la vuelta para verla, con la versión femenina de la armadura de Mu. –no me digas ¿tu vas a probar si mi fuerza es digna de ustedes?. Preguntó Shura, la rubia asintió.

-desde luego, yo soy Rebeca de aries y voy a ser, tu peor pesadilla. dijo la rubia, Shura rió.

-no me digas. Dijo el con ironía –vamos a ver, si puedes aunque sea, raspar el oro de mis botas ¡excálibur!. Lanzó hacia la chica, Shura lo vio, el muro de cristal, dorado como los rayos del sol y su daño, en forma vertical, Rebeca sonrió.

-no vas a poder acabar con mi muro. Dijo ella –no lo creo, voy a acabar contigo. Dijo el con su fría calma.

\- ¡recibe esto!¡revolución de estrellas!. Shura saltó, para intentar esquivar, pero el golpe lo alcanzó, haciéndolo rodar, Rebeca rió.

-si esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Athena está condenada a perder. Dijo ella divertida, el se levantó con calma.

-no es lo mejor que puedo hacer ¡cachazo de capricornio!. Lanzó hacia la santa, una vez mas, el muro de cristal brilló.

-eres patético, Shura de capricornio. dijo ella –no me igasg…creo que tu eres mas que yo, chiquilla. patética Rebeca miró las leves líneas como venas, que rodeaban el muro de cristal, el cual, se fragmentó como un espejo.

-mal, maldición. Dijo ella, Shura sonrió.

\- ¡balido estelar!. Lanzó Shura, la dorada cabra, se formó de cosmos y su potente balido, hizo que Rebeca gritara.

\- ¡caída de las estrellas!. Lanzó la santa, Shura esquvivó perfectamente esta vez, sonrió de manera triunfal.

\- ¡nacimiento de la vía láctea!. Lanzó, la santa, fue lanzada al menos 10 metros, Shura sonrió de medio lado.

-basura. Dijo –eres tan patética, que solo puedes ser una sombra. Añadió con calma el santo de capricornio dándole la espalda.

\- ¡espera!. Exclamó Rebeca, Shura la ignoró, tomó sus mortajas y siguió su camino.

\- ¡me las pagarás!. Rugió Rebeca, Shura la miró desde atrás, por encima del hombro.

-lo mas curioso, es que nunca mas, vamos a estrechar nuestros puños nuevamente. Dijo el siguiendo su camino.

Milo, miraba las cosas con ojos tristes, no podía creer que esas mujeres, hubieran acabado con tanto ensañamiento el lugar, que se hubieran portado tan cruelmente en de las cazadoras, contra que simplemente, estaban ejerciendo su derecho natural a disfrutar de la protección de su señora, comenzó a sentir, repentinamente mucho frío.

-hey Muss, deja de provocar tanto frío, si te estás muriendo, pon el aire para ti, habemos otros que queremos disfrutar del calor. Dijo el escorpión dorado dándose la vuelta, cuando la vio, una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, sus cabellos, llegaban a sus caderas y se balanceaban con la fresca brisa del lugar, como el abanico de un pavo real.

-Milo de escorpión. Dijo ella –no tengo el placer bonita ¿Cómo te llamas?. Preguntó el con un leve toque de su coquetería ya no usada pero nunca olvidada.

-soy Mariana de acuario, voy a ser, tu peor pesadila. Dijo la muchacha incrementando mas el frío, Milo se cruzó de brazos.

-no me digas ¿pretendes que me ponga a gritar?. Preguntó –mas bien, que busques correr. Dijo ella sonriendo.

\- ¡polvo de diamante!. Lanzó rápidamente - ¡restricción!. Lanzó Milo en defensa, la muchacha, gimió al estar paralizada, el se lanzó al suelo, el polvo de diamante, congeló una construcción cercana, en la cual, se hallaba el cuerpo de una de las cazadoras.

-mal, maldito bicho. Dijo ella, Milo rió.

-vamos, se que puedes hacerlo mejor, cubitera falsa. Dijo con diversión, Mariana intentaba soltarse desesperadamente, la sonrisa de Milo se amplió.

-ya veo, no puedes soltarte de mi restricción, eso es divertido…¡arenas movedizas!. Lanzó Milo, Mariana jadeó.

-bien, así no molestarás ¿sabes? La sombra de Camus, dio mas miedo que tu bonita. Dijo el alejándose.

\- ¡me subestimas porque soy una mujer!. Exclamó ella enojada, Milo se dio la vuelta.

-no. Dijo con calma –tu misma te has hecho subestimar al considerarme mas débil que tu. Aseguró y siguió su camino.

-me vengaré, lo juro. Dijo Mariana enojada.

Mu, miraba con desolación el lugar, en ese momento, se alegró de tener una novia espectro, su parte apreensiva, se mostraba complacida de que Kim estuviera en una de las líneas de defensas superiores, si estubiera en una de las primeras prisiones, mejor ni pensarlo, suspiró.

-esta diosa, ha hecho demasiado daño, en vez, de parecer la diosa de la sabiduría, parece la del dolor. Dijo con calma, escuchó una risa, que se repetía y se repetía en un eco infinito, Mu comenzó a mirar, mirar y mirar, vio a una chica de cabello verde claro y ojos negros, sonreía petulante, ya sabía quien era.

-eres la parte femenina de géminis. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-así es, soy Karina y voy a acabar contigo. Mu sonrió.

-adelante señorita, deme su mejor golpe. Dijo el con calma.

\- ¡a otra dimensión!. Lanzó Karina, la ttécnica se dirigía hacia Mu, inexorable como la muerte, el sonreía calmado, casi venébolo.

-muro de cristal. Susurró tan suavemente, que casi no movió los labios, pero, la técnica en contra.

-ah, vaya, es tu famioso muro de cristal. Dijo ella, el asintió –veo que algo sabes. Dijo Mu con calma.

-lo romperé ¡dagas gemelas!chocó . lanzó Karina, Mu siguió sonriendo, las dagas hechas de energía, se clavaron en el muro, pero no se diluyeron, ni lo rompieron siquiera.

-maldición. dijo la muchacha –por creerte la mas fuerte, es lógico suponer, que no conoces el funcionamiento de otras técnicas, me doy cuenta de que te crees mas fuerte, que cualquier otro, ni nuestras sombras, fueron tan patéticas como ustedes. La muchacha abrió los ojos, al ver, como las doradas dagas, se despeaban lentamente, casi con pereza, Mu sonrió.

-esto será bueno, para que aprendas a respetar al oponente. Dijo el, ella gritó al sentir sus propias dagas clavándosele bien adentro en su pierna, la armadura se había resquebrajado, Karina jadeó y gimió.

-eso es todo. Dijo - ¡maldito lemuriano!. Exclamó la muchacha, Mu sonrió.

-maldita tu, que disfrutaste hacer una masacre. Dijo el, alejándose de ella.

Máscara, caminaba por el sitio, estaba a punto de terminar, cuando vio,a una mujer, cabellos rosados pastel y ojos morados, estaba vestida con la armadura de leo.

-soy Araldel. Dijo ella, Máscara se cruzó de brazos, la miró de arriba abajo.

-no me digas, que tu, vas a acabar conmigo. Dijo el con calma, ella sonrió.

-así es. Aseguró, el rió.

-no me digas, sabandija, no vas a poder hacerlo. Aseguró.

\- ¿tan confiado eres caballero?. Preguntó –a diferencia de ti, yo si he peleado con tu parte masculina, así que, si se de lo que eres capaz, pero como le ha pasado a tus compañeras, por creerte hopnipotente, no te has tomado la molestia, de conocer a tu enemigo, a diferencia de ustedes, aunque nosotros, no conocimos a los espectros en su tiempo, de manera concreta, nombre y estilo personal de pelea, sabíamos 3 cosas: primera: ellos eran tan fuertes, ágiles e inteligentes como nosotros; segunda: debíamos tener estilos de combate físico muy similar aunque obviamente, no las mismas técnicas; tercera: éramos muy similares, por eso éramos rivales y cuarta: creer que eran menos, era garantía de nuestra propia destrucción. La muchacha abrió los ojos anonadada.

\- ¡relámpago de voltaje!. Lanzó - ¡ondas infernales! Lanzó Máscara. En contraposición, los 2 poderes chocaron y ambos, comenzaron a concentrar su energía para desbancar al otro.

\- ¡voy a acabar contigo!. Exclamó Araldel.

\- ¡no me digas!¡no lo creo!. El cosmos de Máscara brilló como el sol, la muchacha gritó antes de desaparecer.

-no creo que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, insecto. Dijo Máscara divertido, contento por haber ganado.

Aldebarán, seguía caminando por el sitio, finalmente, llegó a donde estaba ella, Sirio, se agachó ante su prima caída y la acunó con dulzura, besó su frente y por fin, un sollozo escapó de sus labios, su prima, su mejor amiga, había muerto de una manera tan injusta, al menos, había logrado preservar la vida de su diosa, pero, esto no era justo en ningún sentido, Aldebará lloró por ella y por todas las demás cuando escuchó el crack de una rama al romperse por la pisada de una bota, con Sirio en brazos, el toro dorado se puso de pie, delante de el, estaba una chica, cabellos azule y ojos verdes.

-Aldebarán de tauro. Dijo, el asintió.

-así es, tu debes ser la parte femenina de virgo ¿me equivoco?. Preguntó el, ella negó.

-no, no lo haces, soy Natasha y voy a acabar contigo. La muchacha se sentó, en posición de flor de loto, con dulzura, Aldebarán dejo el cuerpo de su prima, miró a la chica, que de inmediato, se rodeó de una energía dorada.

\- ¡driades de la tierra!. Lanzó el, los árboles, se hicieron presentes, sujetando a la muchacha.

\- ¡can-on!. Exclamó ella, 2 driades, fueron hacia Aldebarán, que las tomó y las transformó en un árbol grueso, el cual, se estiró hasta atrapar a la muchacha y enredarse alrededor de su boca, su cintura y sus tobillos.

-debería matarte con tannta zaña como la que tu, usaste para acabar con mi prima y sus amigas, debería hacerlo, aunque no me causará placer, si un regocijo notable. Dijo el, ella pugnaba por soltarse.

-pero se, que mi enemiga no eres tu, si no, mi parte femenina. Dijo con calma.

-por lo tanto, te desmayaré. Dijo el, el cosmos de Natasha se encendió y el ejército de espíritus apareció, liberándola de la prisión.

\- ¡río de sangre!. Lanzó hacia Aldebarán, el cual, gritó por la conmoción, al sentirse ahogado en sangre, ella rió.

-y pensaste que sería tan fácil buen Alde, malo, malo, pero tu misma nobleza la misma que tenía ella, te condenará a tu propia destrucción. Aldebarán luchaba por salir y respirar, pero era tan difíciil, la armadura se había vuelto tan pesada, pero si la dejaba ir, no podría hacer nada en la lucha, si lo hacía lo mas probable, es que esa mujer, la lanzara en alguno de los 6 mundos. Natasha sonreía, casi eufórica por su victoria.

-estás perdido, Aldebarán de tauro, nadie va a salvarte. El sonrió y rió con su risa jovial.

-me salvo yo solo, muchas gracias por tu preocupación. dijo el de manera despreocupada.

\- ¡río de tierra!. El potente río, se transformó en roja tierra, que se dirigió de manera inexorable hacia Natasha, la cual, saltó, se acercó a Aldebarán y le lanzó una patada, la cual, el desvió con agilidad a pesar de su tamaño, ella sonrió.

-esto será divertido. Dijo sin mas, Aldebarán sonrió y comenzaron una pelea muy pareja.

Shaka, seguía caminando, había visto a muchas, muchas cazadoras en el suelo, pero, aún no hallaba a quien buscaba.

¿Dónde estás amor?. Preguntó Shaka, caminando de forma lenta, la vio, por fin, como si estuviera de lado, pequeña, casi como un cachorro.

-Cynthia. Dijo el tomándola en brazos, cerró los ojos y le dio un suave beso, el sonrió con pena, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-que tierno, voy a vomitar ¿quieres que te atraviese con una flecha y estés unido a tu amada por siempre?. Preguntó la voz de aquella mujer, Shaka la miró, la versión de la armadura de Aioros, se encontraba ante el, en el cuerpo de una chica, de cabellos morados pastel y ojos rosados del mismo tono.

-déjame adivinar ¿tu eres Siltry de sagitario?. Preguntó el.

-así es Shaka de virgo, un placer. Dijo ella imitando sus modales mas refinados, Shaka, asintió,se puso de pie.

-vamos a acabar con esto. Dijo con calma, ella sonrió y sacó su flecha.

\- ¡flecha de sagitario!. Lanzó - ¡can-on!. Contratacó Shaka con decisión, la flecha, dio la vuelta en el aire y se lanzó hacia su dueña, que se hechó a un lado, para esquivar la flecha.

Menos mal, que no fue la flecha del destino. Dijo Shaka con zorna, Siltry, lo miró con odio puro.

-mmaldito Shaka. Dijo ella, sacando la mortífera flecha con punta azul.

\- ¡vete al lado de tu asquerosa cazadora!¡flecha del destino!. Lanzó hacia el, Shaka sonrió una vez mas.

\- ¡can-on!. Lanzó hacia ella, la flecha esta vez, le dio de lleno.

-necesitas un fénix, paera entrar en perspectiva. Dijo el, tomó a su amada con suma dulzura y siguió su camino, escuchó el jadeo de la muchacha al sacarse la flecha.

\- ¡vuelve!¡vuelve y pelea conmigo!. Exclamó, Shaka la miró por encima del hombro.

¿para que? ya estás derrotada, no tiene caso que yo pelee contigo. Dijo el con calma, continuando su camino y dejándola allí, herida y humillada.

Aioria, estaba caminando cuando, vio a la chica, cabellos negros y ojos negros, con la versión femenina de la armadura de Shura, la chica lo vio y sonrió.

-que dulce, vienes a cubrir sus patéticos cadáveres. Dijo con una risita, Aioria sonrió.

-bueno, venimmos a recorrer el desastre que dejamos de prescenciar, en el centro de la masacre, para no olvidar. Dijo, ella asintió.

-soy Shaleska de capricornio, voy a acabar contigo ¡excálibur!. Lanzó, Aioria saltó y vio como la pared se hacía a ñicos.

\- ¡plasma relámpago!. Lanzó hacia ella, la cual, esquivó.

\- ¡cachazo de capricornio!. Lanzó ella, el fue impactado.

-que fuerte eres. Dijo Aioria poniéndose de pie –que bueno que te convenciste, ahora, se bueno y déjate matar. Dijo ella, el rió.

-tu quisieras que lo hiciera. Sonriendo preparó su siguiente técnica.

\- ¡garras de fuego!. las manos de Aioria, se cubrieron de un birllo dorado y se hicieron garras en sus uñas, Aioria las lanzó hacia adelante y como 5 destellos estelares, atacaron a Shakeska, la cual, gritó de dolor.-maldito león. Dijo enojada.

-ya veremos que tal sales de la pelea. Dijo Aioria con calma, sonrió - ¡melena dorada!. La melena del león, se dibujó en el aire, con el cosmos de Aioria, el cual, comenzó a asficciar a Shaleska, el rió y siguió su camino.

-es, espera. Dijo la mujer de forma entrecortada.

-están acostumbradas a masacrar a alguien que los desconoce por entero, pero, no pueden hacer nada, con alguien que debe saber como jugar su juego. Dijo el de forma calmada.

Dohko, había terminado de cubrir a todas las cazadoras que había encontrado en su camino, estaba regresando al punto de partida, cuando la vio, una morena, de cabellos verdes al igual que los ojos, estaba cruzada de brazos y esa pose, le recordó a Aldebarán.

-soy Gema de tauro. Dijo, el asintió cortesmente, ella alzó las cejas.

-vaya ¿no vas a huir?. Preguntó altiva.

\- ¿Por qué debería? Si tu eres la que va a intentar atacarme. Dijo el con su calma usual, Gema sonrió.

-eres un niño lindo, demasiado fino para estos menesteres, no te preocupes, acabaré rápido contigo ¡gran cuerno!. Lanzó la muchacha.

\- ¡laberinto de libra!. Lanzó, el hermoso laberinto de sombras se hizo, Gema de tauro, lo miró disgustada.

-podio los laberintos. Dijo –que suerte, que sean mis favoritos. Dijo Dohko, la muchacha comenzó a buscarlo y el laberinto, a atacarla, Dohko meneó la cabeza.

-como creíste que eso era demasiado para ti, será tu ruina. Dijo y continuó su camino.

Aioros, había hecho lo que iba a hacer, ya estaba listo, cuando iba de regreso al punto de se encontró con partida, Afrodita.

-hola Aioros. Lo saludó el pisciano - ¿encontraste algo mas apart de las chicas muertas?. Preguntó el sagitariano, Afrodita negó.

-absolutamente nada mas, estas mujeres, son unas despiadadas, todas de lo peor. Dijo con repugnancia, Aioros asintió.

-lo veo. Dijo sin mas, Afrodita suspiró.

-los chicos han tenido peleas interesantes, me parece que tu y yo, nos vamos a quedar como la guayabera, por fuera. Aioros rió.

-no lo creas, vamos Dita, seguro encontramos algo que te guste. Afrodita bufó.

-no creo que pueda haber nada que…santa macarena. dijo el doceavo guardián, al ver el laberinto blanco y negro que estaba delante de ellos.

-si, andando. Dijo Aioros –ajá ¿Por qué lo hicieron así?. Preguntó Afrodita.

-ellas creen poder respaldarse si nos ponemos pesados. explicó Aioros a Afrodita, el cual, asintió.

-bien, es por aquí, déjame hacer algo ¡enredaderas de los rosales!. Lanzó, las enredaderas se desplegaron como serpientes y comenzaron a reptar por los caminos, las que chocaban, con callejones sin salida, se marchitaban, una de ellas, seguía y seguía, Aioros estaba asombrado.

-una pregunta. Dijo - ¿ajá?. Dijo Afrodita a su vez.

\- ¿Qué hará la que llegue al centro?. Afrodita sonrió.

-después de ver el perímetro, se unirá y florecerá. Aioros asintió.

-sorprendente. Dijo admirado –muchas gracias. Dijo Afrodita.

\- ¿Cómo puedes usarlas como serpientes?. Preguntó Aioros –soy agua, puedo usarlas como serpientes en correspondencia a mi elemento astral. Aioros asintió.

-excelente y sorprendente. Dijo, la enredadera que parecía la principal, floreció a cámara rápida, primero los botones, luego se abrieron y dejaron ver rosas blancas, Afrodita asintió.

-Andando. Dijo, Aioros asintió y lo siguió, llegaron al centro, donde estaban las santas de libra y escorpión.

-yo me quedo con lapelimarrón, tu te quedas con la peliazulcielo. Dijo Afrodita.

-descuida, como quieras, me da igual. Dijo Aioros yendo hacia la chica pelimarrón.

-a ti te debemos el comienzo del desastre ¿Ana?. Ella asintió con recato.

-así es Aioros. Dijo con calma, Afrodita, se había colocado una rosa morada en los labios.

-tu eres la que me toca a mi, vamos a jugar querida. dijo –soy Yi. Dijo la muchacha, ellos comenzaron una pelea de puños y patadas, al igual que Aioros y Ana, los 4 estaban concentrados en su pelea, que bien, podría durar mil días.

los 10 restantes, al ir llegando al sitio, vieron el laberinto, Shaka alzó las cejas.

-así que: allí está libra. Dijo –y escorpión. Dijo Milo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?. Preguntó Saga - ¿ves esos destellos rojos?. Preguntó.

-aguja escarlata. Dijo Camus, Milo asintió.

\- ¿nos hace los honores maestro?. Preguntó Saga, Dohko asintió y tocó el laberinto con la punta del índice, este, se volvió polvo incandescente, dejando ver la pelea.

-chicos, ya estamos listos. Dijo Mu, Aioros y Afrodita miraron, Afrodita hizo un movimiento circular con la muñeca, se vio un destello azul y 2 rosas aparecieron.

\- ¡rosa del sueño!. Lanzó hacia las 2 chicas, las cuales, cayeron dormidas.

-me estaba divirtiendo. Dijo Aioros –tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer hermano. Dijo Aioria.

-eso es verdad. Dijo Aioros - ¿estás listo Mu?. Preguntó Saga, Mu asintió, todos encendieron sus cosmos y desaparecieron.

Al llegar al satuario, lo hicieron en el coliseo, junto a los 117 cuerpos, Verushka se hallaba allí, al lado de Saory, la diosa de la luna, bajó y poco a poco, descubrió los rostros de sus guerreras para darles un beso en la frente, Shion miró a los 4 guerreros de las fases lunares entrar, cada uno, tomó un lado, las introdujeron a todas en féretros blancos, con lunas crecientes doradas.

-pues, a enterrarlas. Dijo Shion con tristeza, Saga lo miró.

\- ¿puedo sugerir algo su Ilustrísima?. Preguntó el.

-pues claro, adelante. Dijo Shion, Saga se aclaró.

-la primera vez que morimos, a Camus, Shura, Afrodita Máscara y yo, nos dejaron en un cuarto para esperar a que volviéramos, quisiera solicitar que a las chicas, se les dejara estar allí. Shion miró a Saory.

\- ¿Qué opina mi señora?. Preguntó el patriarca.

-a mi me parece bien. Dijo la diosa, los guerreros asintieron, y ayudados por todos los integrantes del santuario, las llevaron a aquel sitio, cuando salían, Taxumi llegó.

\- ¡mi señorita Saory!. Exclamó entrecortadamente mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo a la vez, que tomaba aliento.

\- ¿Qué sucede Taxumi?. Preguntó Athena con el corazón en un puño.

\- ¡atacaron a la señorita Shaina Mu!. Saory se puso pálida, se puso las manos en la boca y salió corriendo hacia la sala del patriarca.

\- ¡Athena!. Exclamaron los 12 - ¡Saory!. Exclamaron los caballeros de bronce y todo mundo, salió corriendo detrás de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola

Hoola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero que todas andden de lo mejor, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ah si, ando entretejiendo los capítulos de todas las santa santorun, ando haciendo un esfuerzo por coerencia total, espero no estar tan desmadrada.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un animado REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero vivir junto a ustedes, mas aventuras de los santos y otros guerreros sagrados.

Post información.

Saory colgó el teléfono, aliviada de lo dicho por Julián, Seya la abrazó –está bien, la niña está bien. Dijo el con calma, la pelimorada asintió, los caballeros dorados se acercaron a Saory y Seya.

-la cuidó, la cuidó. Dijo Milo con calma, masajeando los hombros de la diosa, Saory alzó la cabeza y le sonrió a el y a Seya entre sus lágrimas.

-debo bajar, debo irme. Dijo, todos asintieron, Seya la soltó con suavidad, Saory corrió y desapareció en un destello dorado.

-mejor voy a hacer una llamada. Dijo Camus, los demás, asintieron.

-te acompañamos refrigerador. Con patas. Dijo Máscara, Camus asintió y todos, bajaron a acuario.

Llegaron y ocuparon sus asientos, de una manera desordenada, Camus tomó el teléfono de la casa y lo puso en altavoz, discó y el aparato comenzó a timbrar.

-hola, estás llamando al burdel atlántico sur, si quieres tener sexo conmigo, marca 1, si quieres a Sorrento marca 2 y si quieres a Giselle marca 3, si eres homosexual, para vender al resto de los panas, porque los primeros chicos, no trabajamos para chicos. Camus bufó.

-que bromita la tuya Toin. Dijo con aspereza, la voz de Antoin rió con diversión.

-hola Muss, pensé que eras Afrodita, la diosa. Dijo –si, claro, seguro es lo que pensaste ¿desde cuando estás planeando tir?. Preguntó Camus, Antoin rió.

-lo hice ya, a los 19. Todos abrieron la boca y los ¿Cómo?¡cuando? y ¿Dónde? Se alzaron en forma susesiva.

-eso no importa. Dijo Saga mas que curioso pero queriendo dar el ejemplo.

-ajá, lo que digas. dijo Shaka –tu estás mas curioso que todos. Dijo Mu.

-chicos…comenzó el ex anciano maestro, los demás, dejaron escapar risitas.

-necesitamos saber que pasó Toin. dijo Camus.

-Shaina Mu se encontró con Neptuno. Respondió Antoin –ya va. Dijo Shura como no entendiendo la cuestión.

\- ¿ella no está con su padre?. 11 coquitos le cayeron a la saga - ¡jo!¡sois unas bestias tíos!. Exclamó Shura molesto.

-el se refiere a la parte romana de Poseidón. Dijo Aioros.

\- ¿eso existe?. Preguntó Milo, 11 coscorrones fueron para el.

-toche ¡desde luego que existe!¿donde estabas en tu clase de historia?. Preguntó Camus.

-además ¡nos acaban de atacar!¡no es que fuera producto del sub consciente colectivo!. Exclamó Aioria.

-si, si, lo entiendo, pero pensé que la única despierta era Minerva y que era mas bien, como un fragmento del alma de la señorita Athena, un fragmento que contiene en si, toda su malignidad. Todos lo miraron.

-no es una teoría tan disparatada. Dijo Aldebarán.

-asombroso. Dijo Afrodita - ¡hey!¡no soy santo solo por mi increíble porte o mi cara bonita!. Exclamó Milo en un quejido.

-es verdad, debió haber aprendido a pensar. Dijo Aioria.

-chicos. Dijeron Antoin y el ex anciano maestro.

-el punto es: que los dioses gemelos han despertado, los gemelos de todos nuestros señores, debido al derramamiento de sangre de Athena y Poseidón, despertaron y vienen con

todo. dijo Antoin, a lo lejos, se escucharon unos pasos en bajada.

-esa debe ser Luna. Dijo Saga a la concurrencia.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cayeron?. Preguntó Shura.

\- ¿es obvio no? La destrucción de Roma, fue cuando nos empoderamos nuevamente. Dijo Aioria.

-en ese concepto, estás equivocado. Dijo Shaka, todos lo miraron.

-nosotros no nos empoderamos después de la caída de Roma, lo hizo el dios cristiano. Mu asintió.

-volvimos a empoderarnos en el renacimiento. Dijo el aries, los demás, asintieron.

-excelente. dijo Saga –ya discutido y aclarado esto ¿Cuál es el paso a seguir?. Preguntó.

-los mensajeros están viniendo. Dijo Antoin –ellos hablarán y luego, sabremos los demás. Dijo el oceánida.

\- ¿nos mantendrás al corriente sushi helado?. Preguntó Máscara.

-desde luego, los llamaré en cuanto sepa algo. Todos asintieron.

-adiós Toin, muchas gracias. Dijo Camus –de nada chicos, bye. Dijo Antoin colgando, el resto iban a cuchichear, cuando vieron a Aioros muy quieto, con la mirada perdida, los ojos, eran naranjas.

\- ¿Aioros?. Preguntó la concurrencia.

-déjenlo, está teniendo una visión. Dijo el ex anciano maestro.

-obvio, microbio. Dijo Máscara, agregó un grito cuando 11 coquitos le cayeron encima.

\- ¡dejen de golpearme!. Exclamó el cangrejo dorado.

-deja de ser tan idiota. Dijo Shura, los demás, asintieron.

-ya chicos, no lo maltratemos tanto. Dijo Afrodita, Aioros parpadeó de repente, miró a los muchachos.

-debo ir a hacer algunas cosas. Dijo y sin mas, salió de la casa, dejando a todo mundo anonadado.

Aioros llegó al coliseo, como aún trabajaba, Shaina la pasaba en el santuario desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 2 de la tarde, en ese momento, se hallaba junto a Geist haciendo inventario.

¿puedo hablar contigo?. Preguntó el santo de luego. Dijo ella anonadada – ¿aún posees los antifaces de plata?. preguntó Aioros.

\- ¿los de las gorgonas?pues claro, acá están. Dijo la cobra mostrando en el inventario, lo requerido por el santo, el número era de 88 antiparras de plata, el asintió.

¿motivo?. Preguntó –experimento de emergencia. Dijo el santo.

\- ¿y eso?. Preguntó Geist –tuve una visió Aioros las palabras mágicas.

-ten. Dijo Shaina dándole uno de los antifaces, dispuestos en la caja, Aioros sonrió.

-muchas gracias. Dijo alejándose a toda prisa, Shaina y Geist suspiraron preocupadas, Aioros casi nunca se preocupaba, pero cuando lo hacía, no había duda de que la cosa era grave.

La puerta se cerró y Anfitrite suspiró, Julián, había ido a ver a sus hijos, los cuales, estaban como todos, preocupados por el asunto, la sacerdotisa pasó sus manos por su roja cabellera, cuando sonnó la puerta.

-pase. Dijo –hola señorita Anfitrite, buenas tardes. Dijo Aioros con calma, ella sonrió.

\- ¡Aioros!¡que sorpresa!. Exclamó la sacerdotiza jubilosa, Aioros sonrió, se acercaron y se abrazaron.

-me alegra tanto verte. Le dijo el –y a mi, pero mutuamente me temo. ..que lo que me trae no es grato. Dijo el sagitario,la sacerdotisa lo miró.

-tuviste una visión. Dijo sin mas, el muchacho asintió.

-necesito probar algo, necesito su ayuda señorita. Dijo el, Anfitrite parpadeó confundida.

\- ¿con respecto a? no se en que pueda ayudarte yo. Dijo ella.

-necesito saber como puedo contrarrestar la magia de las canciones de las sirenas. Anfitrite se quedó boquiabierta.

\- ¿Qué viste?. Preguntó en un susurro.

-que nos aniquilaban a odos en hermosas melodías. Dijo Aioros, ella asintió.

\- ¿todas son serenas y o sirenas?. Preguntó –todas no, las principales. Dijo Aioros con calma, Anfitrite asintió.

-bien, lo haré, lo haremos acá ¿Cuál es tu idea?. Preguntó.

-tratar o de imbuir esto con cosmos, o crear un material reflectante o hacer un antifaz de cosmos y mantenerlo tanto tiempo como sea necesario. dijo Aioros con detenimiento.

-está bien Aioros, vamos a ir trabajando en todas las opciones. Dijo Anfitrite con suma calma.

Giselle llegó, sintió el cosmos de su novio en la sala del trono, cuando abrió las puertas, Anfitrite cantaba y Aioros bailaba claqué con los ojos cristalizados, los ojos de la rubia se abrieron, Anfitrite dejó de cantar y Aioros parpadeó.

¿y?. preguntó el sagitario, la pelirroja negó –fue fácil, como siempre, no hay cambios. Aioros suspiró, Giselle entró.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo?. Preguntó curiosa –impedir que nos controlen serenas o sirenas en un futuro no demasiado lejano. Dijo Aioros con pesar, Giselle miró el antifaz.

\- ¿y?. preguntó, ambos negaron al unísono, la rubia suspiró.

-ya veo,cuando a mi me pusieron supresor, eso suprimió todo. Dijo sin mas –así fue, pero ninguna de ellas, va a dejar que le coloquemos un supresor. Dijo Aioros con cansancio.

-en un principio, pensamos que quizás, con el efecto innividor de algún refleo como la gorgona, sería suficiente, pero, es evidente que eso no va a funcionar. Dijo Anfitrite.

-quizás, lo están enfocando del modo equivocado. Dijo Giselle, ambos la miraron.

Cuando una sirena pelea, ella de por si, tiene una protección natural, basada en su nivel de poder, si esta, es superada, es cuando la canción hace daño y cuanto y tanto mas superada es. Aioros se quedó boquiabierto.

Mas daño hace. dijo por fin comprendiendo la cuestión, las miró a las 2.

¿podrían darme una cucharada de escamas?. Preguntó –desde luego. Dijeron Anfitrite y Giselle, cada una, se retiró por un momento y luego, volvieron con una cuchara sopera, una llena de algo parecido a escamas verdes y la otra, con escamas rosadas, Giselle sonrió.

-adelante, el que te guste mas. Dijo, Aioros negó.

-no, no es el que me guste mas, uno lo voy a usar en el antifaz y el otro, me lo tomaré. Las bocas de las 2 sirenas, se abrieron con perplejidad.

-bien, el que mas quieras. Dijo Anfitrite, Aioros tomó su cuchara y la roció en el antifaz, lo llenó todo de cabo a rabo, el antifaz otrora plateado, quedó verde platinado luminoso.

-vaya. Dijo Aioros con reverencia, sonrió, se lo puso.

-bien, a probar. dijo, las chicas comenzaron a cantar, Aioros sonrió fascinado. Mientras la puerta se abría y Kanon, comenzaba a bailar claqué.

Fantástico. Dijo Anfitrite –quiero hacer otra prueba. Dijo Giselle encendiendo su cosmos dorado ocre, Dimitri llegó con su escama oceánida .

¿para que soy bueno?. Preguntó, Giselle comeenzó a cantar y Dimitri alzó las cejas.

Por mucho que me enloquezca tu forma de cantar, no voy a bailar claqué Gisssy ¿lo sabes no?. Ella dejó de cantar, rió y corrió hacia Dimitri, lo abrazó.

¡lo sabía!¡lo sabía!¡las escamas nos protegen de manera natural!. Exclamó ella contenta, los demás sonrieron.

-bien hecho. Dijeron los chicos, Giselle asintió.

-lo hicimos entre todos. Dijo, le dio su cuchara llena de escamas a Dimitri.

-trágate esto. Dijo –pero Gissy. dijo Dimitri.

O te lo tragas, o te lo hago tragar. Dijo Giselle, el asintió –si, si, ya me lo trago. Dijo haciendo lo indicado, Anfitrite le quitó la escama.

\- ¡hey!. Exclamó el, Anfitrite comenzó a cantar y Dimitri, alzó las cejas.

-no, la temperatura está bien y no pienso quitarme la ropa. Todos rieron, celebraron.

-excelente, hay que ver, cuanto dura el efecto en el antifaz y el cuerpo. Dijo Aioros, Anfitrite asintió.

-llamaré a Antoin, Michel, Sorrento y Camus, necesitamos médicos. Dijo, los demás asintieron.

-esto va a ser divertido. dijo Dimitri recuperando su escama.

-yo soy el de las escamas. Añadió –investiguen con Kanon. Kanon entrecerró los ojos, todos rieron y esperaron al cuerpo médico.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Esto de escribir entretejidos es divertido jejejejej, espero les guste tanto como me gusta a mi.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un fantástico REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que se diviertan y que veamos que mas hacen los guerreros sagrados.

Entrenando a los chicos.

Los médicos habían llegado y se habían congregado, como Dimitri y Kanon habían sido oficialmente bautizados como "coballas", los habían puesto en 2 salas separadas, uno en el trono y otro, en la biblioteca.

¿Cuánto me van a pagar?. Preguntó Dimitri –la posibilidad de resistirte completamente a las sirenas y a las serenas ¿no te parece suficiente?. Preguntó Giselle.

-no, quiero algo mas, que dulcemente vaya con 0s a la derecha. Dijo el.

-habla con la señorita Anfitrite, yo no manejo el dinero. dijo ella con calma, el rió.

-bueno, me conformo con una foto tuya sin ropa. Dijo el, Giselle abrió los ojos.

\- ¿no sales tu con Deméter Nicolai?. El asintió –desde luego muñeca, pero tu eres muy bella, ya lo sabes. Giselle suspiró y le clavó un golpe bien dado.

\- ¡haaaayyyy!. Exclamó Dimitri de dolor, sobándose la nariz, que se le ponía roja.

-jamás me digas, muñeca. Dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, le dio una cucharada.

-toma, tómatelo ya. Dijo ella, el asintió y lo hizo, Giselle comenzó a cantar y Dimitri, se mantubo tranquilo mirándola.

Kanon estaba en el trono junto a Anfitrite, con el antifáz puesto.

-si quieren me pongo mi escama. Dijo –la escama te protege de manera natural, necesitamos ver cuanto puede cubrir la sola prescencia del antifaz. Aioros asintió, se puso el cosmos.

-yo probaré con el cosmos. Dijo el sin mas, Michel y Sorrento, les pusieron los medidores de ritmo cardiaco y otros, Anfitrite sonrió.

-a trabajar. dijo comenzando a cantar.

Los 3 médicos, que habían salido de allí, pusiron su cuartel general en la sala de televisión está tan mal. Dijo Michel –la cosa es el tan. dijo Antoin, Camus entró junto a Shaka y Policarpo.

\- ¿a ver?¿que se supone que están haciendo?. preguntó Shaka.

-por lo que Toin me dijo. Dijo Camus –Aioros tubo una visión donde nos controlaban a todos las sirenas y serenas, así que: andan buscando métodos alternos de evitar eso. Explicó el acuario.

\- ¿y nosotros?. Preguntó Policarpo.

-amablemente harán el turno de noche. Dijo Antoin

-bueno, si esto nos va a ayudar a todos ¿Por qué no?. Preguntó Shaka.

-aquí tienen. Dijo Sorrento dándoles los informes.

-nosotros iremos por una taza de café. Dijo Antoin, los demás asintieron y salieron, Julián entró junto a Shaina y Shaina Mu tras los chicos haber vuelto con los cafés y unos sandwiches.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo en mi sala?. Preguntó –es culpa de su oceánida Señor Poseidón. Dijo Shaka.

\- ¿debido a?. preguntó Julián.

-devido a la visión de sagitario. Respondió Camus.

-papi ¿puedo ayudar?. Preguntó Shaina.

-no cariño, eres muy pequeña. Dijo el - ¡tengo7 casi 8! ¡quiero ayudar!. Exclamó ella.

-y yo te digo que no, no vas a ayudar. Camus miró a Julián.

-con todo respeto mi señor, creo que ella puede ayudar. Dijo con calma.

\- ¿de verdad?. Preguntó la niña, Camus le sonrió.

-desde luego, ven y mira. Le dijo, la niña se acercó a las pantallas seguida de la mayor.

-Kanon prueba el antifaz, Aioros el cosmos y Dimitri una cucharada de escamas, a Kanon le está yendo bien, a Aioros igual, pero comienza a cansarse, por otro lado, Dimitri está fresco como una lechuga. Ella asintió.

-el cosmos del tío Aioros se rompe. Dijo, Camus asintió.

-solo duró una hora. dijo el acuario, mientras el sagitario comenzaba a bailar claqué, Kanon se reía.

-si no fuera por lo peligroso que es, podría burlarme de el hasta el infinito. Dijo con calma, los ojos de Anfitrite chispearon de risa, pero no dejó de cantar.

-ya veo ¿puedo quedarme?. Preguntó la niña, Camus negó.

-tengo otra mehjor idea. Dijo el con calma, tomó su teléfono y llamó a Saga.

-dime. Dijo el llamado –necesito que vengas por Shaina Mu. dijo Camus.

\- ¿está todo bien?. Preguntó Saga con diplomacia, Camus asintió.

-si, lo está, pero estamos probando cosas. Dijo, Saga asintió.

-voy enseguida. Dijo, llegó en menos de 2 segundos, sus ojos se abrieron al ver las pantallas.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?. Le preguntó Saga a Camus –que te lleves a Shaina Mu y entrenen con los demás, apoyados por una amazona o 2. Dijo el acuario, el géminis asintió.

\- ¿Qué quieres medir?. Preguntó.

-tiempo de resistencia. Dijo Camus, Saga asintió.

-bien, vamos pequeña, vamos a buscar a los demás. Shaina sonrió, se alejó por un momento de los chicos y besó a su marido.

-te espero en la noche mi cobra. Dijo Julián atrapándola en su abrazo.

-no creo que regrese en menos de una semana. Dijo ella, el suspiró.

-entonces, yo iré a verte. Dijo el, ella asintió, se besaron una vez mas, Shaina se acercó a Saga y Shaina Mu y los 3 desaparecieron en un portal dimensional.

-mejor voy a hablar con Hilda y las demás. dijo Julián, los demás asintieron y cada quien, siguió con sus tareas.

Shion y Saory estaban en la sala del trono, en frente de ellos, Saga, Shaka, Shaina y Shaina Mu, los 2 habían escuchado la historia de lo acontecido allá abajo.

-ya veo, entonces, ustedes van a entrenar en el coliseo para afinar esto. Dijo Shion.

-así es. Dijo Saga –y eso debe ser alto secreto. Dijo Camus.

\- ¿Cuántas amazonas usarán?. Pregunto Saory.

-4 señorita Athena: Shhaina, Marin, June y Geist. Dijo Camus.

-yo los ayudaré cantando. dijo Shaina Mu feliz.

-ni altar ni lince deben saber nada. Dijo Camus vía cosmos.

-ya cada uno está ocupado en sus asintió.

-se harán las cosas como quieren. Dijo el sin mas, los 3 hicieron una reverencia y salieron del trono.

Cuando los 10 santos restantes fueron convocados en el coliseo, se sorprendieron mucho al ver al equipo que allí se encontraban, la niña, las 4 santas y Saga, detrás de ellos, Saory y Shon.

¿Qué significa esto?. Preguntó Máscara –debido a la visión de Aioros, estamos probando métodos de protección para que no sean víctimas del control de las guerreras. Dijo Shion.

\- ¿vamos a entrenar?. Preguntó Milo –así es. Dijo Shaina Mu.

\- ¿donde está la sirena?. Preguntó Aioria, Shaina Mu dio un paso hacia adelante.

-soy yo. Dijo la niña, los demás la vieron.

-no te ofendas pollito, pero no tienes la potencia. Dijo Máscara, la pequeña entrecerró los ojos.

-"pobres almas en desgracia, que sufren necesidad, esta quiere ser delgada y este quiere una pareja ¿Quién los ayudó? Lo hice yo". Máscara se tiró al suelo y comenzó a rodar por este, mientras Shaina Mu, seguía cantando.

-basta. Dijo Milo –Shaina Mu, detente, esto no es divertido. Dijo Afrodita.

-no me gusta que me subestimen. Dijo ella, una vez dejó de cantar.

-yo pensé que hasta los 14, las sirenas no eran tan fuertes. Dijo Máscara poniéndose de pie.

-somos fuertes desde los 7, a los 14, la potencia es máxima. Dijo la niña –lo siento pollito. Dijo el, ella asintió y sonrió.

-está bien Masky. Dijo abrazándolo, el le besó el cabello, todos se miraron, Saga suspiró.

-bien ¿Qué piensas hacer Shaina Mu cuando nos tengas en tu poder?. Le preguntó –que rueden por el suelo, claro ¿quieren otra cosa?. Preguntó ella confundida.

\- ¡no!. Exclamó todo mundo demasiado rápido.

-bien, comencemos, ah si, nadie puede decir nada del proyecto. Dijo Saga, los demás asintieron y todos, se pusieron manos a la obra.

Pasaron los días y los chicos, fueron mejorando lentamente,ya podían resistir 12 horas, pero, ahora había que probar en movimiento, por eso, fueron convocados, los 6 generales marinos y las 4 oceánidas..

¿podemos golpearlos?. Preguntó Kassa por fin, Hades se había enterado y había mandado a sus 3 espectros a ser sometidos al entrenamiento.

\- ¿eres sordo leunades?. Preguntó Máscara, el chico negó.

-si, pueden golpearnos, pero no matarnos idiota. Aclaró el cáncer de manera brusca.

-excelente. Dijo Byan riendo –como en los viejos tiempos. Añadió, todos se traquearon los puños.

-sigue hablando y te dejaremos sin dientes. Dijo Aioria, los chicos, tragaron saliva.

-relájense, todo será divertido. Dijo Radamantis que al igual que los demás, estaba vestido de blanco, su uniforme de entrenamiento, Shaina Mu sonrió y comenzó a cantar:

-"cenicienta, cenicienta, pronto, pronto cenicienta, baja, lava, trae la ropa, barre y limpia la terraza". Cantaba la niña, mientras los 14 guerreros, peleaban con las 12 marinas, resultó que peleando, el efecto pasaba de 12 a 6 horas, todos trataban desesperadamente, de subirlo.

Kim se hallaba junto a Luna, Giselle y Honey con Dimitri, Kanon y Aioros, los 3 peleaban incansablemente, resultó que el antifaz duraba 12 horas, a medida de que se opacaba, perdía efectividad.

-si lo sumergimos en una mezcla de escamas con agua, algún potenciador como. Continuó Kanon.

-lágrimas de fénix o sirena, podría potenciarse quizás hasta 1000 días. Dijo la espectro, todos asntieron.

-yo haré esas pruebas. Dijo Honey, miró a las chicas.

-ustees, pueden seguir triturando el orgullo masculino. Dijo la chica.

\- ¿Cómo sabremos que tiene éxito?. Preguntó Aioros.

-porque debe pasar 24 horas funcionando sin problemas. Dijo Sorrento.

-así es. Dijo Michel –ve a ello amor. dijo Antoin con calma, Honey asintió y se fue corriendo a buscar lo necesario.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, es mi placer presentarles, este genial ¡nuevo capi de la historia!.

Las canciones pertenecen a sus autores, yo solo las tomé prestadas para divertirnos a todas.

Teorías que no conozcan son mías, si las van a usar, avisen. .

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que todas nos divirtamos y experimentemos las aventuras de los chicos.

Primera incursión de los cazadores.

Honey había aterrizado en el coral de las sirenas, Antoin le había contado la historia del lamento de la sirena y la chica, ni corta, ni perezoza, fue hacia allá, con mucho respeto, midió una roca y comenzó a cortar, sintió una sombra detrás de ella.

-usualmente, solo se usa este arrecife para consolara alguien ¿puedo saber que te aqueja?. Preguntó la voz de mujer detrás de ella, Honey se dio la vuelta.

-verás, es que tenemos problemas con las serenas y otras sirenas, van a atacar a los guerreros de la tierra y ellos, no tienen defensa contra ellas. La sirena del coral arco iris asintió.

-ya veo, estás probando amplificadores. Honey abrió la boca anonadaa.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?. Preguntó –cariño ¿tu conoces a Kardia y Degel?. Preguntó.

\- ¡pues claro!¡Kardia fue mi antepasado!. Exclamó la chica, la sirena abrió los ojos.

-eres la chica mas pura del planeta. Dijo, Honey se coloró.

-pues si, pero ahora, no se que tan pura seré. dijo –el sexo no te hace ser pura o impura, a nivel de alma como tal, la pureza antes delsexo, quiere decir que tu ser, te pertenece todo por entero a ti, cuando tienes sexo con alguien, le dejas un pedazo de ti. Honey asintió.

-vaya, increible. Dijo, la sirena asintió.

-así es, esa es la pureza que representa la ausencia de sexo, pero cuando lo tienes, ella se mantiene a nivel de consciencia en el tipo de actos que generan placer, si el amor o el dolor, si el deseo positivo o negativo. Honey asintió colorada.

-con todo respeto ¿Cómo lo sabe? bueno…no es que usted…haaaayyyy…qiero decir. Dijo la chica, la sirena sonrió.

-era estudiosa de esos fenómenos antes de mi accidente. Honey asintió rápidamente, evidentemente, el tema la abochornaba un poco.

-bueno, entiendo. Dijo –toma todas las rocas de coral que necesites, llévatelas sin problema, concéntralas con escamas y polvo de cabello de sirena, así durarán 1000 días, solo se aplican en antifaces de plata, oro, diamante, esmerala y zafiro. Dijo la sirena multicolor.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?. Preguntó Honey.

-te dije que ayudé a Kardia y Degel. Dijo la hermosa mujer.

\- ¿Por qué los ayudaste?. Preguntó Honey.

\- ¿no te lo dijeron? Su hermano Fillip era el general de sirena. Honeyó la boca anonadada.

-pero si mi padre dijo que…que Muss y Toin habían sido…los únicos hermanos cuyos destino era el de uno ser uno de los generales de Poseidón y otro, el santo de Athena. La sirena rió.

-mi niña ¿tu te creíste eso?. Preguntó la sirena con dulzura.

-pues si. dijo Honey abochornada - ¿dime tu?¿por que crees que Mercedes se empeñó tanto con su hijo menor? Después de todo, ella conoció la historia del demonio, que permaneció como sombra de su hermano, por miedo a su padre, pero al final, cada quien va a donde pertenece, como el chiquito, entrenó con su hermano, solo faltaba que aprendiera sus poderes, al final, el demonio se arrojó al mar, para hacer su destino realidad, eso nunca se le reconoció en el santuario y por eso, no se dijo, que cada vez que habría gemelos, en las casas de acuario y géminis, uno pertenecería a Poseidón y otro a Athena, el único que lo reconoció fue Shion y por eso, el permitió el entrenamiento de los 2. La rubia seguía con la boca abierta. abr0069

-pero ¿Por qué Hakurey?. Comenzó a preguntar.

-porque el padre de los gemelos Alpha de géminis, no lo permitió. Dijo la sirena.

-pero cada cosa siempre llega a donde debe, mas cuando alguien se sintió como el pobre Deuteros lo hizo, queriendo morir, se arrojó al mar para ir a su destino, no sabía que al fin, iba a hallar la felicidad. Honeyh sonrió.

\- ¡tu lo rescataste!. Exclamó, la sirena asintió.

-desde luego, lo rescaté yo y lo ayudé a llegar a Atlantía. Rió divertida.

\- ¡no se lo podía creer!. Exclamó afirmativamente, Honey rió.

-yo tampoco me lo habría creído. Dijo con calma, se aclaró.

\- ¿necesitas algo de mi?. Preguntó Honey –usualmente siempre pido algo que me alegre el corazón. Dijo la sirena, la rubia sirena rosa asintió.

-ya veo, te lo daré con mucho gusto: "Impulsada por el viento del atardecer

iba yo hacia el cabo del arcoiris

oí una melodía antes del amanecer

y esa es la canción que nunca podre olvidar

las aves ya veo volar hacia oriente se alejan

ven yo de un atajo se para ir ala isla del tesoro

en el paraíso de los siete mares

tras una tormenta de obscuro fragor

nueva vida renacerá

y así podrá trasmitir el amor

de los 7 mares la melodía

aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir

desde que yo la pude oír

nunca jamas la voy a olvidar.". la sirena sonró y brilló.

-muchas gracias. Dijo desvaneciéndose, Honey sonrió, tomó toda la roca que pudo llevar y luego, saltó al agua feliz.

Todos la miraban, anonadados por la cantidad de roca que traía.

-entonces ¿la sirena dijo que con esto mas escamas mas cabello, hará lo que estamos buscando?. Preguntó Antoin.

-así es. Dijo Honey.

\- ¿con esto mil días?. Preguntó Camus.

\- ¿tu tienes mil días para probar el invento?. Le preguntó Giselle entrecerrando los ojos.

-no, no tenemos tanto tiempo. Dijo Saga, todos asintieron.

-bueno, voy a ir a… comenzó a decir Antoin alejándose hacia la puerta, cuando escuchó el llamado de Mu, Camus abrió los ojos y desapareció.

\- ¿Qué pasó Saga?. Preguntó Honey.

-alguien entró al santuario, aparentemente las contrapartes de Luna y Kim y la cosqa no fue bien. Explicó el gemelo mayor.

-necesitamos eso mas rápido de lo que pensábamos. Dijo Aioros.

-para luego es tarde. dijo Dimitri.

-a trabajar, nosotras les daremos lo que necesitan. Dijo Anfitrite, Giselle asintió.

-pero no es mala la idea de que por si acaso, tomen las cucharadas de escamas. Dijo.

-son 2 cucharadas para 24 horas y así, pues, a mas horas mas cucharadas. Dijo la rubia, Aioros asintió.

-muchas gracias Gissy, muchas gracias señorita Anfitrite. Las 2 sonrieron.

-estamos para ayudar. Dijeron.

-bueno, no queda mas, que hacer las cosas. Dijeron a coro Antoin y Michel, todos se pusieron manos a la obra, a terminar de forjar lo necesario para los antifaces de plata.

luego de que Saory llegara al Santuario después de ver como iban los experimentos y como le estaba yendo en el entrenamiento a Shaina Mu con los chicos y después de manejar la irrupción de las contrapartes de Luna y Kiki las guardias en los alrededores eran hechas principalmente por los de bronce y los de plata, cuando de las sombras, se apareció Kim, en la entrada principal con su Sapuris puesta, y fue recibida por una cadena que se enroscó en su brazo, cual serpiente y una ráfaga de aire frío, el cual, le congeló varios mechones de cabello y parte del peto.

-interesante bienvenida. dijo con simpleza mientras levantaba su brazo para "revisar daños", dejando a sus interlocutores anonadaos.

-dejen de jugar al escondite ¡Hyoga! ¡Shun!. dijo alzando la voz haciendo que los nombrados salieran de un salto, junto a Seiya, Ikki y Shiryu, apenados.

-l-lo si-sien-siento. dijo Shun apenado mientras Hyoga se había puesto pálido, seguro que Camus y Mu ahora los mataban y mejor no hablar de como se pondría Luna, aunque la propia Kim era peor, eso lo comprobaron en los juegos, ya que demostró ser muy peligrosa cuando tenía amnesia, así que: la duda era ¿cuan peligrosa era como guerrera? Hyoga reflexionó, aquella vez que las sombras atacaron y ella fue, para hacerle frente a la sombra de su maestro, no debía ser precisamente una debilucha, pensó que como guerrera formal, era muy peligrosa, Shiryu, Ikki, Seya y Shun, los cuales, la habían visto aquella vez, supusieron lo mismo, los hermanos de bronce, por su parte, mayormente Ikki, recordó aquella pelea que Luna había tenido con Kim, mientras el protegía a Shun de Pandora, sintió un escalofrío al recordarlo, la mortificidad de Kim, era un tema muy hablado y era algo, que no querían saber por experiencia.

-no hay problema. dijo Kim mientras se quitaba la cadena del brazo dejando a los chicos mudos.

-puedo preguntar ¿por que?. dijo Shiryu –sencillo: tomando en cuenta que estamos en guerra con nuestras contrapartes romanas, lo mas sensato es: atacar a quien se aparezca de repente, hasta confirmar la identidad de la persona, si fueran tiempos de paz, si me molestaría. Explicó al tiempo que la cadena volvía a Shun y se empezaba a dirigir a las 12 casas.

-los felicito por estar alerta: Shun, Hyoga; aunque…deberían mejorar un poco sus ataques, nos vemos. se despidió dejando a los chicos mudos de asombro.

-me da miedo. Dijo Shun -se ve muy letal. dijo Ikki, los demás asintieron.

-así es, demasiado letal, quien diría que fue tan dulce cuando éramos niños. Dijo Shiryu, los demás asintieron.

-caballeros, a sus puestos. Dijo Seya –entendido. Dijeron los otros 4 volviendo a sus puntos de vigilancia, Kim subió las escaleras de las 12 casas sin mucho esfuerzo, ya que: aunque llegó de sorpresa se identificó enseguida, aunque en Aries se molestaron por sus mechones de cabello congelado y las marcas de cadena en su brazo, ella lo tranquilizó dándole un beso y asegurándole que nadie podría hacerle daño con solo el pensamiento, cuando llegó al salón patriarcal, se inclinó con respeto ante Athena, era evidente que discutía acaloradamente con Shion.

-Diosa Athena: le traigo un mensaje del Inframundo. dijo seria -Adelante por favor. contesto Saory.

-le informo que es bienvenida a la casa de los dioses Hypnos y Thanatos en los Campos Eliseos, para su protección, si las cosas contra los romanos se ponen intensas. dijo Kim sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-entiendo, muchas gracias ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?. agradecio Saory y formuló la petición.

-por supuesto diosa Athena. respondio formal para hastío de varios, el verla tan protocolar no era muy común pero si tedioso.

\- ¿que opinas tu de que me quede en la casa de Hypnos y Thanatos?-preguntó Saory.

-disculpe pero no entiendo ¿que tiene que ver mi opinión en esto?es por su seguridad; mi opinión no es válida. dijo Kim con simpleza.

-de hecho: si lo es, debido a que eres hasta cierto punto hija adoptiva de Thanatos. respondió Saory haciendo que Kim se pusiera blanca cual vampiro con anemia crónica.

\- ¿co-como...?pueblo chico infierno grande ¿verdad?-respondió Kim recuperando la compostura por lo que Saory asintió.

-tomando en cuenta que yo lo sugerí, no debe molestarle mi opinión de hecho: creo que debería ir ya mismo para allá, así estaría mas segura hasta su combate con Minerva. respondió la espectro.

-de acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta, gracias. agradeció la pelimorado.

-para servir. respondió Kim antes de empezar a fundirse con las sombras, pero fue detenida.

-Kim, hija espera. gritó Michel apareciendo de repente y no se veía contento, venía por fin, con el fruto de los esfuerzos de todo mundo y cuando Mu le dijo la situación, no dudó en ir corriendo hasta la sala del patriarca, ya que sabía que su hija postiza era muy rápida a la hora de esfumarse.

\- ¿que ocurre?. preguntó perdida la espectro.

-ocurre que vienes conmigo a Acuario a que te revise, parte de tu sapuri está congelada al igual que tu cabello, puedes pescar una neumonía. dijo exasperado haciendo que se sonrojara la peliplata que hoy había decidido utiliizar su color de cabello natural.

-soy una sirena, además de que puedo manipular hasta cierto punto el hielo, esto no me va a hacer nada. reclamó la espectro sonrojada sorprendiendo a varios.

-en serio ¿controlas el hielo?. preguntó Milo pasmado -hasta cierto punto, no me la pasé entrenando en Rusia la mayor parte del tiempo porque mi madre, digo…mi maestra era, rusa, fue una estrategia de ella para que "sacara provecho" de que por ser sirena ,puedo controlar hasta cierto punto el agua, para mi beneficio, mayormente ataque y defensa. explicó encogiéndose de hombros antes de que Michel se la llevara del salón patriarcal en un destello dorado.

-su Ilustrísima ¿en serio esa chica es una de las espectros mas peligrosas de esta era?. pregunto Ágora a Shion haciendo que los dorados casi se cayeran de la impresión, Shion y Saory le vieran con los ojos como platos.

-Ágora: si hay alguien a quien NO quieres ver enojado es a ella, o lo que es lo mismo, con el cabello rubio. dijo Dohko recuperandose del shock.

-Dohko perdona que lo diga pero, Luna de Lince parece mas fuerte que ella, con mucho. respondió Ágora.

-en eso se equivoca tío Ágora, si bien es cierto que ninguna otra amazona ha podido ganarle a Luna de manera fácil, Shaina Marin y Geist lo hacen con dificultad pero no porque sean inferiores en fuerza, si no, que es una cosa de astucia, también lo es: que Luna siempre queda empatada ante Kim. dijo Camus, el cual, llevaba un par de antifaces rosa plateado.

-la ragazza no es alguien para tomar a la ligera tío Ágora. dijo Máscara, los demás asnintieron, Ágora asintió por fin, mirando el objeto que Camus teniá en la mano.

\- ¿eso que es?¿tu antifaz de carnaval?. Preguntó divertido el italiano.

-es el tuyo Mascarita. Dijo Camus divertido, Afrodita se acercó.

\- ¿puedo verlo? Preguntó, Camus asintió y se lo pasó, Afrodita lo estudió.

\- ¿son los antifaces plateados que usamos contra las gorgonas?. Preguntó Aioria.

-así es. Dijo Camus - ¿Por qué se ven así?. Preguntó Aldebarán –por las escamas que se usaron. Respondió Camus con calma, Afrodita lo puso a contraluz y vio asombrado el brillo arco iris que tenía.

\- ¿Qué es ese brillo?. preguntó Shaka –es el brillo de laws lágrimas de la sirena del arrecife arco iris. Dijo Camus, todos miraron el saco que tenía en la mano.

\- ¿de que otros colores hay?. Preguntó todo mundo.

-rosado y verde. Dijo Camus aferrando el saco, Afrodita sonrió.

-yo me quedo esto, me habría venido bien en aquella pelea. Anunció.

-ven acá cubito. Dijo Shura, Camus tragó saliva.

-corre Camus ¡corre!. Exclamó Milo.

\- ¡solo para que yo te atrape y use el antifaz verde!. Exclamó Máscara.

-par de rufianes malagradecidos ¡si Honey hubiera ayudado!¡todos serían rosados! Lo cual, pensándolo mejor, es lo que hapé. dijo Camus.

\- ¡no te atreverás!. Exclamó Saga - ¡gran cuerno!. Exclamó Aldebarán.

\- ¡dame uno de los verdes!¡relámpago de voltaje!. Lanzó Aioria.

\- ¡uno de los verdes es mío!¡porque yo ayudé!}¡largo todos!¡flecha del destino!. Lanzó Aioros hacia sus compañeros, Camus se rió.

\- ¡ahora por imbéciles!¡haré que Honey y Giselle los hagan todos!. Exclamó Camus de lo mas contento, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras seguía siendo perseguido por el resto de los santos.

Los santos de bronce y plata, seguían en sus rondas cuando, repentinamente vieron sombras moverse.

¡santos al ataque!. Exclamó Jabu, el, Ichi, Nachi, Jeki y Ban fueron hacia la izquierda, Seya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki fueron hacia la derecha.

¡dame tu fuerza pegaso!. Lanzó Seya hacia la sombra que seguía, la cual, rodó por el suelo, la persona se levantó, era un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes, de facciones femeninas, con una armadura plateada con rojo, Seya lo miró anonadado.

¿Quién eres tu?. Preguntó pegaso –yo soy Dante de fobos y voy a ser tu peor pesadilla ¡fuego de fobos!. Lanzó el chico.

\- ¡cometa pegaso!. Lanzó Seya a su vez, se vio el pegaso, majestuosamente parado en 2 patas y a continuación, se transformó en un rayo azul, que impactó a Dante, Shun, por su parte, había atrapado a su oponente con sus cadenas, era un chico peli violeta, de ojos violetas, muy atractivo para las chicas, su armadura era plateada con los adornos rosados.

-soy Daeren de luna, tu, serás mi presa. Shun lo miraba.

-no creo que pase caballero, yo soy Shun de Andrómeda y me encargaré de acabarte ¡ataca cadena!. Lanzó el peli verde, el peli violeta, esquivó a duras penas.

\- ¡no me dejaré vencer!¡resplandor lunar!. Invocó, Shun rodó por el suelo, pero no le hizo mayor daño, Shiryu estaba luchando contra un chico, cabellos verdes y ojos negros, de armadura plateada con verde.

-así que: ustedes sirven a la diosa Selene. Dijo el dragón.

-así es, derrocaremos a esa llorona de Artemisa y todo será nuestro, te daré mi nombre Ednar de aoede. dijo el cazador, el dragón sonrió.

-no los dejaremos ¡la cólera del dragón!. Lanzó Shiryu hacia Ednar.

\- ¡trueno de júpiter!¡resuena!. lanzó el peli verde, Shiryu saltó y le dio una patada para desviarlo, Ikki por su parte, peleaba contra un chico de armadura plateada con motivos azules obscuros.

-Zéfiro del resplandor de neptuno, no te dejaré ganar. Dijo el fénix, el chico de cabellos morados violacios y ojos verde azulados, sonrió.

-no creo que puedas conmigo ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó el.

\- ¡alas del fénix!. Lanzó Ikki directamente hacia el, Zéfiro rodó por el suelo.

-me las vas a pagar. Dijo escupiendo sangre, Ikki sonrió.

-si tan rápido escupes, esto será mas fácil de lo que pensé. Dijo Ikki divertido, Hyoga peleaba con un chico de cabellos y ojos color arena, con la armadura con adornos naranja plateada.

-voy a acabar contigo Hans del resplandor de venus. Dijo el cisne.

-no creo que puedas hacer nada niñito ¡rayo creciente de venus!. Lanzó el.

\- ¡polvo de diamante!. Lanzó Hioga, los caballeros plateados, estaban en la misma, parecía que todos los cazadores habían venido.

-yo tengo una pregunta. Dijo Jamian.

-las cazadoras, ca. Za. do. Ras ¿te suena?. Preguntó Shaina con sarcasmo.

-es verdad. dijo Misty.

-sigamos, adelante. Dijo Moses, la pelea, siguió, siguió y siguió, hasta el amanecer, los chicos, no dejaron que los cazadores siguieran adelante, cuando el rayo de sol la torre del reloj tocó, los cazadores desaparecieron.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Acá vamos, para emparejar esta línea temporal con la otra, andando vamos.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que vivamos mas trozos de las vidas de los chicos.

Reunión de guardianes.

Todos cayeron como sacos de papas en sus distintas casas, las peleas a lo laro de la noche, habían dejado a los de bronce y plata bien, pero bien agotados, los doraos, se quedaron esperando inútilmente.

-un polinomio, Camus copiaba con el marcador en la pizarra, como veía que no etendía, que explicarme otro ejercicio. tubo canturreaba Milo.

-deja de cantar eso, por amor al chocolate. Rugió Afrodita.

-no es tan mortífero como los 5645 elefantes que se balancean en la tela de araña hecha de adamantiun de Aldebarán. Todos rieron.

-parece que no nos va a tocar nada. Dijo Saga aburrido.

-eso me temo. dijo Shaka meditabundo.

-si es así, deberíamos irnos a dormir. Aioria rió.

-si el patriarca se entera, de que dejamos las guardias y que estas guerreras, subieron hasta acá y pasaron, nos va a cortar. Todos lo callaron.

-ya entendimos. Dijo Mu –además de que a Mu, le dolería mas que a todos, porque acaba de estrenar sus armas hace poco y…¡haaaaayyyyyyyyy!¡jo!. exclamó Shura, todos rieron.

-sigue, sigue cabra y yo, me deshaceré de tus joyas. Dijo el carnero dorado.

-amargado, te hace falta ver a tu amorcito corazón. Dijo Aioros.

-igual que a todos. Dijo Camhus.

-dichoso eres, Simba. Dijo Máscara, Aioria rió con suficiencia.

-soy el mejor. Dijo –Milo sería dichoso igual, si no hubiera sido solo compañero de cama de la cobra. Dijo Afrodita.

-así es. Dijo Mu.

-pero bueno, cada oveja con su pareja. Dijo Shaka –o con su pescado, se oye mejor. Dijo Saga, todos rieron.

-chicos, chicos, seriedad. Dijo el ex anciano Dohko.

-maestro, si no bromeamos, nos aburrimos. Dijo Mu.

\- es verdad, somos chicos, no estatuas. Dijo Camus, hubo un silencio general y luego, unas carcaadas.

-bien dicho Muss. Dijo Máscara –además, así no nos dormimos. Dijo Shaka, Afrodita bufó.

-chicos ¿les parece si instalamos el casino en casa de aries?. El ex anciano maestro, abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿el casino?¡ni en sueños!. Exclamó.

-parece que no subirán. Dijo Máscara.

-lo mejor es entretenernos. Dijo Aioros.

-a por el casino colegas. Dijo Shura poniéndose en marcha, todos se reunieron en casa de Mu, colocaron las mesas plegables y se dedicaron a jugar: dominó, cartas, monopoly, estratégia, la pasaron bien, toda la nhoche hasta que los rayos del sol, salieron por la montaña zodiacal.

A las 4 de la tarde, se instaló la reunión en la sala del edificio de los santos, los 88 estaban sentados allí, cada quien en su puesto,con jugos y postres.

-bien, se abre la sesión. Dijo Aioros - ¡bang!¡bang!. exclamó Milo junto a Aioria golpeando la mesa con el puño como si fuera un martillo.

-seriedad muchachos. Dijo Aioros, los chicos sonrieron.

\- ¿Cuántas cazadoras se presentaron?. Preguntó Saga.

-en realidad fueron cazadores. Dijo Jabu.

-la misma cantidad que ustedes encontraron en el santuario. Dijo Shiryu, todos asintieron.

-tenemos que diseñar algo, nuestros caminos son demasiado obvios, llegarán con rapidés a donde quiera que vayan en el santuario. Dijo Hyoga.

-debemos diseñar algo. Dijo Camus.

-que tal si diseñamos laberintos que lleven a distintas trampas. Dijo Ikki, todos lo miraron.

-explícate fénix. Dijo Shaka, Ikki se aclaró.

-es obvio que sus partes femeninas, van a venir aquí en algún momento, a buscar sus cabezas, lo mismo, se aplica a las cazadoras, bueno, los cazadores, las chicas están muertas, solo quedan los guerreros lunares, los 3 ángeles y la mensajera, por lo tanto, los tendremos que defender nosotros, ganaremos tiempo, para que el reloj se los lleve al infierno, si hacemos laberintos y al final, colocamos trampas. Uno por uno, fueron asintiendo.

-bien pensado. Dijo Jamian –después de todo, la materia gris te sirve para algo. Dijo Misty.

-cállate laserta, o te demostraré para que sirve mi materia ris. Dijo Ikki.

-chicos, ya, esto lo superamos en los juegos del hambre. Dijo Mu, todos asintieron.

-podemos colocar 88 trampas. Añadió por fin, el carnero dorado.

\- ¿88?. Preguntó todo mundo, Docrates se aclaró.

-somos 88 si, pero colocar 88 trampas es imposible, primero: ¿de donde sacaremos tantos laberintos?. Preguntó dubitativo, Saga, Dohko, Afrodita y Camus alzaron la mano, Hyoga asintió.

-eso será mas que suficiente. Dijo Geist por fin.

-ajá ¿y luego?. Preguntó Ichi.

-Afrodita tiene al menos 20 tipos de rosas distintas, ya allí, tienen 20 trampas, Camus e Hyoga otras armas, Milo puede hacer un río de arenas movedizas, Aldebarán, las dríades a que las extrangulen, lo mismo Shaina y Shiryu, Shun, puede hacer una mini tormenta nebular, Seya dejar una niebla e Ikki, cubrir el campo con plumas explosivas. Dijo Shaka.

-bien pensado, eso me gusta. Dijo Luna con calma, sonrió hacia Saga, aunque no se vio por la máscara, se supo por el cosmos.

-esa idea me gusta. Dijo Aldebarán, Afrodita sostenía su antifaz pensando aún en lo que había dicho el otro día.

-si lo hubiera tenido, Giselle no me habría ganado en aquel entrenamiento. Máscara lo palmeó al levantarse por un momento.

-bueno, pero ya lo tienes Flounder. Dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vas Máscara?. Preguntó Shura.

-a bregar de hacer del cuerpo ¿quieres venir Jaili?. Preguntó el cáncer al capriconio.

-no, no gracias. Dijo Shura colorándose.

-ya me parecía. Dijo Máscara con calma.

-bueno, mientras tu te dedicas a eso, nosotros diseñaremos el campo de batalla. Dijo Saga, los demás asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

En otra sala, estaban sentados los pilares de sabiduría, junto a Shion y Saory, Shaina Mu se había colado en la reunión, argumentando, que como ella los había ayudado a entrenar, eso la hacía digna de estar y nadie, pudo rebatirlo, todos se miraban.

-es obvio que enviarán a las chicas a pelear con los chicos. Dijo el padre de Mu, todos asintieron.

-eso es verdad. Dijo Sombra de la Muerte.

-nosotros somos solo 11, necesitamos a un librano mas. Dijo Michel.

-Dohko no puede ir, la armadura no lo aceptaría porque no tiene sucesor. Dijo con calma.

-bien ¿Qué hacemos entonces? No podemos ir 11 sabiendo que somos 12. Dijo Ágora.

-chicos. Dijo la niña- espera cariño. Dijo su madre.

-lo mas sensato sería vaya, llevarnos a un guerrero extra. Dijo Lucas de leo.

-no servirá, debe ser libra contra libra. Dijo Valentín de capricornio.

-chicos. Dijo la niña una vez mas.

-espera Shaina Mu. dijo Shion con amabilidad –ha de haber alguna solución. Dijo Simón.

\- ¡chicos!. Exclamó Shaina Mu, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Qué pasó Shaina Mu? llevas tiempo queriendo hablar y no te hemos dejado. Dijo Ricardo.

-estaba pensando, tras escucharlos y ver lo que pasa, en que, deberíamos, bueno ¿Por qué no despertamos a Archi de libra? El tío Hades no nos lo negaría. Todos la miraron anonadados.

\- ¿a Archi?¿a Archi Fa?. Preguntó Alan.

-no es mala idea. dijo Mu con esa sonrisa tan espléndida dedicada solo a los niños.

-bien dicho Shaina Mu. la pequeña sonrió, Alan se puso de pie, sonreía.

-bien, iré al inframundo. Dijo, los demás asintieron, el sagitario desapareció por la puerta.

-bien hecho hhija. Dijo Saory con una sonrisa, Shaina Mu infló los cachetes.

-mamá, si me escucharas, no tendría que ponerme a vociferar como una alarma bancaria. Todos se coloraron.

-lo lamentamos mucho Shaina Mu. dijo Sombra.

-ya no lo haremos mas, lo prometemos. Dijo Ricardo.

-de ti si lo creo tío Ric, pero, de los otros, ya lo veremos. Dijo la niña con calma, la reunión siguió hasta que Alan volvió con buenas noticias y una esfera morada.

Todos miraban al recién llegado de ojos verdes y cabello negro, de rasgos achinados.

-Dohko va a desmayarse. Dijo Shion con una risita, Saory y Shaina Mu lo miraban curiosa.

-se ve muy serio. Dijo la niña a su madre en confidencia.

-si, pero es un sujeto excelente. Dijo la diosa.

\- ¿me querrá hacer caballito?. Preguntó la niña.

-no lo creo. Dijo Saory, miró al hombre que miraba todo con desconcierto.

-necesita una introducción en nuestro mundo. Dijo Shion, Shaina Mu sonrió.

\- ¡yo!¡yo!¡yo!¡yo!. exclamó saltoneando y corriendo hacia el.

\- ¡hola tío Archi!¡soy Shaina Mu!. el la miró en silencio, la sonrisa de la niña se desvaneció poco a poco.

\- ¿eres hija de mi señorita Athena?. Preguntó con firmeza, tras haberse arrodillado en frente de la niña, madre e hija, se pusieron coloradas y asintieron.

\- ¿Cómo es esto posible Shion?. Preguntó el hombre

-maestro. Dijo el patriarca colorado, era la primera vez que Saory y Shaina Mu, lo veían colorarse y tuvieron que aguantar la risa, porque aunque les hacía gracia, la situación no era divertida.

-es una larga historia. Dijo por fin el actual patriarca de cuerpo de adolescente, pero de mas de 50 años.

-aparentemente tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Dijo Archimedes.

-bueno, parece que de esta, nadie nos salva. Dijo Shaina Mu con calma sonriéndole a su madre, quien le sonrió de igual forma.

Tras la reunión con los guerreros de su santuario, los 12 caballeros dorados, se dirigieron al draón del inframundo.

-si nos vamos a reunir aquí, quiero que el conflicto sea permanente. Dijo Milo feliz.

-aprovechado prometido. Dijo Margareth sonriendo, el escorpión dorado, corrió hacia ella y la besó.

-guaj. Dijeron sus compañeros haciendo muecas.

-Milo, limita tus demostraciones de afecto a la intimidad. Dijo Camus.

-vamos Muss, ya todos somos mayores de 5 años y me parece, que gracias a dios, los vírgenes se extingueron en esta orden. Saga y Mu se coloraron, haciendo reír a los demás.

-vamos, que nos quitan los asientos. Dijo Sid, los demás saludaron.

\- ¿Dónde están las chicas Sid?. Preguntó Shura.

-las señoritas Fleur e Hilda, han ido de compras a París, junto a la señorita Pandora y a la señora Perséfone. Los chicos asintieron.

-ajá, pero hay algo que no entiendo, tu no tienes vela en este entierro. Dijo Mu.

-claro que la tengo, como aliados la tenemos, andando. Dijo Sid, los chicos asintieron y se fueron detrás de Sid a la gran mesa que se encontraba en el medio de la discoteca, se palmearon con el resto, finalmente, Radamantis para llamar al orden, sonó una copa, pero todo mundo, estaba volviendo a repasar desde el meme de Luna de Lince, hasta los videos de los desastres de Saga y Aioros, sin prestarle atención a la dichosa copa.

-cuerda de bestias, cállense. Dihjo Radamantis, pero nadie escuchaba, Máscara que vio los instrumentos del grupo de salsa de los jueves, se acercó a ellos y tomó la trompeta, hizo un sonido claro, que lastimó a todo mundo.

-cuerda de brutos, la ceja quiere presidir la reunión. Todos se miraron y poco a poco, se sentaron.

-gracias Sebastián. Dijo Radamantis –de nada ceja. Dijo Máscara.

-bien. dijo Minos –estamos aquí con el noble propósito de saber ¿Qué han planeado?. Todos se miraron.

-los dioses en un principio se resguardarán en el inframundo si la cosa se pone mal. Dijo Antoin.

-define mal. Dijo Yaho.

-si matan a los principales y solo quedamos los suplentes. Dijo Giselle junto a Dimitri, Saga asintió.

-bien, digan ¿a donde van a correr?. Preguntó Sigfried.

-al inframundo. Dijeron los 3 jueces, los demás asintieron.

-es obvio que nosotros debemos defender nuestros santuarios. Dijo Ayacos.

\- ¿Quiénes irán a invadir los de los dioses romanos?. Preguntó, hubo un bufido general, Ayacos se sonrrojó.

-yo solo pregunto por si acaso. Añadió el nepalí.

-bien, los accesorios irán. Dijo Kanon, las oceánidas asintieron con calma.

\- ¿Dónde están sus pilares chicos?. Preguntó Sorrento con amabilidad al notar la falta de los pilares de sabiduría, los demás, los buscaron con la mirada.

-sabes Sorrento, esa es una muy buena pregunta. Dijo Dohko con calma.

-ya lo sabremos. Dijo Byan, de eso no me queda ninguna duda, Luna y Kim, comenzaron a reír discretamente.

\- ¿algo que deseen compartir con la concurrencia?. Preguntó Eric a las mellizas, las cuales alzaron la mirada.

-si, claro. Dijeron a coro de manera dulce –miren sus celulares. Todos miraron curiosos, al notar la foto que llegaba, de Kronk con la cara del maestro Dohko y el diminuto padre, con la de alguien que hizo al anciano palidecer.

-no puede ser. Dijo el chino asorado, las risas se escuchaban por doquier.

-es mi maestro. Dijo Dohko palideciendo como nunca.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor y no las haya golpeado mi ausencia, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Si, un poco lento, pero lo importante, es llevarlo a término ¿no?.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que vivamos mas batallas de los santos y compañía.

7 beldades en peligro.

-oh papi. dijo Milo en burlona carcajada –eres tu, tendré una casa, una mujer, un carro y un perrito. Dijo Shura.

-la casa la tiene. Dijo Máscara –el carro también. Dijo Afrodita.

-lo que le falta es la mujer. Dijo Shaka.

\- ¡Shaina te hace la segunda!. Exclamó Aldebarán.

\- ¿y Shaina Mu?. preguntó Aioria.

-como ella quiere ayudar tanto, seguro puede hacer de hija. Dijo Aioros.

-hay mi maestro, nunca había visto a mi maestro, desde que se retiró antes de la guerra santa, luego, estuve en Rosan y vino a verme, después de la muerte de Loto de ofiuco, hay dioses, le va a dar un veryvery. Dijo el chino.

-cuando sepa lo de la niña. Dijo Shura.

-me preocuparía si me llamara Julián Solo. Dijo Afrodita.

-venganza, dulce venganza. Dijo Saga, todos rieron.

-dejen ya de burlarse de nuestro señor. Dijo Byan,

-continuemos con esto. Dijo Eo, Minos asintió.

-en fin, como decía. Continuó Saga.

-tu no decías nada. Dijo Milo.

-como se decía. Dijo Ayacos.

-tenemos que procurar que los dioses estén seguros. Dijo Minos.

\- ¿donde están las ratas de Abel?. Preguntó Camus.

-no lo se. Dijo Milo.

-faltan también las ratas de Deméter. Dijo Crisna, todo mundo bufó.

-por mi, como si se pierden la reunión. Dijo Penril.

-pero seguro ya llegarán. Dijo Kanon.

-y hablando del diablo. Dijo Sorrento, en ese momento, llegaban los guerreros de la corona y la mensajera Bez.

\- ¿Qué ven mis ojos?. Preguntó Izaak.

-tu tienes novia. Dijo Sorrento.

-exacto, abre paso al soltero. Dijo Eo.

-basta chicos, nos estamos desviando en las curvas peligrosas de Byan, la pelirroja se coloró y sonrió complacida, sin decir mas, se sentó al lado de Velenger, que mató a media humanidad con la mirada.

-celos, malditos celos, porque me matan, si no hay razón. Canturreó Shura, Minos golpeó la mesa.

-sigamos, por favor. Dijo.

-entonces, acaban con todos y en cuanto hagan eso, el mensajero debe acompañarlos al inframundo. Dijo Kanon para retomar el punto, los demás asintieron.

-asignaremos a ciertos…llamémoslo aceleradores. Dijo Radamantis.

\- ¿cualespropones?. Preguntó Minos.

-Miu, Lune, Seros, Pharao, Violate y Caronte. Todos asintieron.

-excelente. Dijeron los demás.

-pero eso solo en caso de que nos maten a todos. Dijo Milo.

-los patriarcas deberán llevarlos hasta ese punto. Dijo Shaka.

-coincido. Dijo Kanon, en ese momento, la puerta del local se abrió, entraron los 12 pilares, Archi Fa, miraba a su alrededor hacia todos lados con curiosidad, Dohko tragó saliva.

\- ¡oh papi!. Exclamaron todos los caballeros dorados con voces falseteadas, Dohko se puso colorado y eso, rompió la tención del ambiente.

-nos están dejando en vergüenza, cuerda de infantiles alelados. Dijo el chino entre dientes.

-Dohko. Llamó Archi.

\- ¿si maestro?. Preguntó el chino menor.

-es bueno verte con salud, con posibilidades ¿Cómo está tu nieto?. Dohko tragó saliva.

-muy bien, muchas gracias. Dijo con contrición.

-ellos son… comenzó para desviar el tema.

-mis honorables compañeros pilares, ya me lo informaron todo, muchas gracias, venimos a escuchar y a aportar. Dijo Archi Fa, Dohko asintió, el chino mayor se sentó con dignidad en una de las sillas y los demás lo acompañaron hacia la silla, para continuar la reunión.

-quien diría que el anciano maestro iba a estar tan aterrorizado. Le confió Milo a Camus.

-nadie, definitivamente es como ver a Kronk con su padre. Dijo el acuario.

-y creían que exagerábamos. Dijo Mu.

\- ¿algo que deseen compartir con la concurrencia?. Preguntó Shaka.

-nada. Dijeron los 3, concentrándose de nueva en la reunión.

Otra de las noches, los chicos se encontraban en las casas doradas,haciendo bromas, cuando Afrodita las vió,caídas en el suelo y su amada, a punto de ser traspasada por una flecha, no lo pensó mas y tras, una discusión y dormir a sus compañeros, desapareció hacia el sitio donde su amada se encontraba.

Al aparecer, vio a las 7 beldades caídas, se acercó a Bella de Ternura, le tomó el pulso, poniendo los dedos en el lugar correspondiente, estaba viva, magullada pero viva,Onida de deseo y Verushka de pasión, estaban igual que su amiga, Afrodita se acercó a Afrodita, la tomó en brazos.

-no debiste haber venido. Dijo Venus con una voz cantarina, muy parecida a la de Afrodita.

-no me digas, creo que eso no lo decides tu. Le dijo el santo a la diosa, vió a las beldades masculinas que reían suavemente.

-ustedes no escaparán, acabaré con todos y cada uno. El primero rió.

-no creo que puedas, yo, Esteban de Ternura, acabaré contigo. Afrodita sonrió con sadismo –no creo que puedas hacerlo hado rosado, pero en fin, vamos a ver que tal te defiendes. Dijo comenzando una pelea encarnizada con las contrapartes de sus 7 amigas.

Esteban rió –hablas mucho, demuéstrame que puedes hacer. Dijo, Afrodita conjuró una rosa roja.

¡rosas diabólicas reales!. Lanzó Afrodita hacia la beldad, que logró esquivar por muy poco.

\- ¡lazo de la ternura!. Lanzó Esteban para tratar de atraparlo, Afrodita se movió con el rocío.

\- ¡cortadoras florales!. Exclamó lanzando las hermosas rosas verdes.

\- ¡corazón tierno!. Lanzó Esteban, un corazón transparentoso que le dio a Afrodita de lleno.

\- ¿Qué dices?¿me encuentras lo suficientemente tierno para no atacarme?. Afrodita lo miraba un poco perdido, Esteban sonrió.

-la verdad no. Dijo por fin, la beldad miró hacia abajo, un círculo de capullos morados, estaba rodeando a Afrodita quien sonrió, Esteban se espantó.

-no, no es posible. Dijo.

-me temo que si lo es. Dijo Afrodita, sonrió.

-recibe tu propio poder ¡rosa del reflejo!. Esteban gritó al ser impactado por su transparente corazón, Afrodita sonrió.

\- ¡rosas pirañas!. Lanzó - ¡nacimiento de la ternura!. Lanzó Esteban, Afrodita miró el punto rosado en su pecho y gritó, al el rayo emerger y lastimarlo.

-estás perdido, piscis, nadie va a salvarte. Dijo la veldad triunfal.

-yo solo me salvo. Dijo Afrodita mientras se ponía de pie.

\- ¡rosa de fuego!. Lanzó hacia la beldad que no pudo esquivar y rodó por el suelo.

-parece que necesitas ayuda Esteban. Dijo otra voz, otro chico llegó.

-no tienes porqué meterte en esto Kevin. Dijo ternura, Kevin de pasión sonrió.

\- ¿y perderme la diversión?. Preguntó el pelimarrón de ojos violetas, Esteban entrecerró los ojos.

-largo, cuida a nuestra señora. Dijo.

-no necesita cuidarse, la otra, está malherida, casi muerta, no representa ningún problema. Dijo Kevin.

-yo estoy de acuerdo. dijo una tercera voz, Afrodita sonrió.

-7 contra 1, es un número que me encanta. Dijo el pisciano.

-yo soy Sergio de lujuria y será un placer, provocarte un orgasmo asesino. Afrodita rió.

-no voy a coger contigo. Dijo.

-no necesito que lo hagas. Dijo Sergio riendo - ¡florecimiento de la lujuria!. Afrodita sintió, como las ganas de tener relaciones sin control, se apoderaban de el, Esteban rió.

-hasta allí, te llegaron las nobles intenciones. Dijo, Afrodita estaba dividido entre su deseo y lo que tenía que hacer, pero la sensación, era tan apabullante, tan aplastante, que era difícil resistirse a ella, mas sin embargo, Afrodita lo logró, esa sensación hizo generar en sus manos, 2 pequeños capullos, los cuales, hacia Esteban, Kevin lanzó y Sergio, a los 3, les creció una rosa en la comisura de los labios.

-mátense. Dijo Afrodita sin mas, las beldades comenzaron a atacarse mientras el, se acercaba a la diosa.

-aléjate. Le dijo Venus, Afrodita siguió caminando, ella lo apuntó.

\- ¡aléjate!. Ordenó, pero el solo, hizo aparecer una rosa rosada.

¡rayo rosa!. Lanzó hacia la diosa, la cual, rodó hacia la pared mas lejana, Afrodita se acercó a Afrodita.

-amor. Dijo ella con debilidad.

-shh, no importa amor, voy a sacarte la flecha. Le dijo, sin mas dilación, la extrajo, la hermosa mujer gritó.

Belle, mírame, vamos. Dijo, la diosa lo hizo.

-mi amor, esperé tanto por ti. Afrodita se quitó la capa,la volvió pedazos y la vendó, la tomó en brazos, miró a las chicas, que estaban en el suelo, lanzó capullos hacia ellas, en los cuales, quedaron atrapadas, en ese momento, llegó Daeneris.

-lo lamento. Dijo la beldad de enamoramiento, Afrodita la miró.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?. Le preguntó con aspereza, la peli fuxia, de ojos fuxia bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-me temo que fui con Zafiroa atrapar a las otras 5, nos llevó mas tiempo de lo que esperábamos. Dijo, el asintió.

\- ¿Dónde está Zafiro?. Preguntó Afrodita.

-fue a poner en alerta de los ataques a los otros santuarios. Explicó Daeneris.

-mi señora, lo lamento. Dijo la muchacha, Afrodita le sonrió.

-descuida, a todos nos puede pasar. Dijo, Daeneris miró a las 3 beldades.

-Venus se confió. Dijo el piscis, el resplandor rosado, los hizo darse la vuelta.

\- ¡ella debe morir!¡con el mayor dolor!¡pasión!¡ternura!¡lujuria!¡mátenlos!. ordenó, Afrodita sujetó a su diosa.

\- ¡laberinto de rosas!. Lanzó, Daeneris se puso delante de el.

\- ¡rayo de enamoramiento!. El rayo rosado fosforescente, fue lanzado hacia los 3 chicos, que saltaron prodigiosamente, Esteban rió.

-no vas a lograr acabar con nosotros beldadcita ¡destello de la ternura!. Lanzó hacia ella.

\- ¡red de amor!. Lanzó Daeneris hacia el, Afrodita se adelantó con Afrodita por el laberinto, seguido de Kevin y Sergio, pero estos 2, se perdieron, en el laberinto, en sus paredes, habían rosas blancas, plateadas, doradas y marrones, los chicos, fueron electrocutados, uno tomó una rosa blanca sin querer y el otro, una plateada, Daeneris sonrió tras haberse acercado a Afrodita y su diosa.

-todo está en orden, vámonos. Dijo, el pisciano la miró.

-no creo que sea el fin, de Venus y sus beldades. Daeneris asintió.

-yo tampoco, pero, por lo menos, gracias a ti, todos estamos vivos, para pelear otro día. Con mucho esfuerzo, la diosa Afrodita se sujetó del cuello de su amado caballero, quien bajó la cabeza y le permitió besarlo con amor y dulzura.

Cuando Afrodita volvió al santuario, dejó a las beldades en su casa, acomodadas, primermente, bajó hasta acuario, cuando le despegó la rosa a Camus, este tras abrir los le ojos, dio un puñetazo.

-nos pudiste haber hecho asesinar a todos. Le dijo enojado.

-lo lamento, aceptaré todo lo que tengas para decirme, pero te necesito. Le dijo sin mas.

\- ¿Cuántas trajiste?. Preguntó Camus.

-a las ó Afrodita, Camus asintió y se fue hacia piscis.

-mejor prepárate, para la que te espera. Le dijo.

-lo estoy haciendo. Dijo Afrodita quien bajó hasta capricornio y le quitó la rosa a Shura, el cual, al igual que el resto, lo utilizaron de punchinball, cuando llegó a Aries, Afrodita sintió la llamada del patriarca.

-bueno, no creo que Shion, vaya a ser mas pintoresco que Shura y Máscara. Dijo el pisciano subiendo hacia la sala del patriarca.


End file.
